The Prince and His TagALong
by The Loud Kitchen Ninja
Summary: Ryoma comes to America and goes to Seigaku, right? What if he made a best friend in America and she came back with him? Fangirls are threatened by their relationship. She doesn't like tennis, but she's his #1 Fan! Rated for language and maybe adult content in later chapters. Ryoma/OC
1. The Prince Appears With an American

**This story is mainly gonna be a project on the side while I get my thoughts together about my other 2 stories. This might not be updated very frequently but the chapters are going by the anime sooo...let me know what you think! I personally think Ryoma is OOC but I think he would be in these situations...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Prince of Tennis. I only own Rayn Edwards.**

**Any single sentence that looks like "_blah blah_" is English. **

**If it's normal it's "**blah blah".

**Thoughts are '**_blah blah'_

**Can you remember that? ;)**

* * *

Ryoma Echizen was sitting on his seat in the train relaxing. Well trying to relax anyway. It was difficult to do with the idiots that kept talking loudly.

"You're stupid. You don't even know what grip you're using..."

As he listened to the guy talk he felt someone nudge his right side. He opened one eye and looked to see his friend, Rayn Edwards. She was an American that came with his family when they came back to Japan. She had long wavy pale, almost white, blonde hair that was currently in a high ponytail. She had dark blue eyes that had a purple glint in the right light. She was dressed causally to watch his match, in a pair of dark skinny jeans, a white v-neck shirt that said "I Heart New York" in black letters, a black hooded jacket, and black Vans. She took his open eye as a sign that he was listening.

"_**Ryoma, can you get that guy to shut up? He's giving me a headache.**_" She whispered in English.

Ryoma sighed.

"If you want more top spin, use the Western Grip."

Ryoma smirked while listening to the fool speak.

"Hold the racket vertical and grip it like you're shaking hands."

Ryoma felt another nudge.

"_**Hurry up, or I'll get up and punch him in the freakin' face**__._"

Ryoma chuckled at her.

"_**So impatient..." **_Was his reply.

He heard a low growl like sound. He opened both eyes and turned to face Rayn. She was glaring intensely at the fool. He followed her gaze to see him swinging his tennis racket back and forth. He looked back at her to see her clenching her fists. Before he knew it, she had grabbed the guys wrist. Her bangs were shadowing her eyes, but Ryoma knew she was pissed. Ryoma smirked once again. He wanted to piss this guy off, just because he was a fool...and he upset his best friend.

"Hey."

That brought the older guys attention to him. They were previously looking at Rayn in shock.

"You think you idiots can chill out? You're giving her a headache." Ryoma said motioning with his head towards Rayn.

Rayn took a quick glance at Ryoma before releasing the guys wrist. She sat back down next to Ryoma and crossed her arms over her chest and crossed her legs.

The guy glared at Ryoma, then the bus shook causing him to drop his racket. He bent down to pick in up while mumbling.

"Bingo."

They all turned to Ryoma to see him smirking.

"In order to use a real Western Grip you have to hold your racket like you're picking it up."

Rayn sighed and closed her eyes.

"_**Here we go again...he just had to be a smartass...**_" She mumbled.

The guy glared at Ryoma.

"What did you say to me!?"

"The one you were thinking is called the Eastern Grip. Don't worry about it, a lot of people make the same mistake." Ryoma continued and then stood up and grabbed his bag.

He turned and saw Rayn staring down the other end of the train, lost in thought. He nudged her leg with his foot. She turned and looked at him. He motioned to the door with his head and she stood up and followed him to the door to the train.

* * *

"_**Rayn...**_"

"_**It's this way!...I think...**_"

"_**Rayn**_."

"_**We're not lost, Ryoma! I know where we're going!**_"

"_**This is your first time in Japan...so how would you-?**__"_

"_**It's the girl from the train! Let's ask her!**_"

Rayn grabbed his arm and pulled him over to the girl from the train. As Ryoma was talking to the girl. Rayn was looking around. She noticed all the people. She then sweatdropped.

_'I'm gonna stick out so much...should I dye my hair?' _She thought to herself. She felt someone grab her hand. She turned to see Ryoma leading her out by her hand.

* * *

"_**I think she gave you the wrong directions...**_" Rayn mumbled as she looked around. She heard Ryoma sigh.

"_**What was your first clue?" **_

Rayn jumped in front of him and pointed as his face with a playful glare.

"_**Don't give me that 'Ryoma sarcasm'! Save it for idiots like the one on the train.**_"

Ryoma smiled as she grinned. She stole his hat and pointed forward.

"_**Now let's look for the tennis court before you miss your match!**_"

* * *

Sakuno ran trying to find the boy she gave the wrong directions to. When she finally found him he was lying in the grass with his head in the Rayn's lap. Rayn was leaning back on her hands and looking into the sky. When she heard the running footsteps, she looked to see who it was.

"Excuse me?" Sakuno said.

Rayn blinked and tapped the top of Ryoma's hat. He looked up at her and she pointed to the girl in front of them. He turned his gaze to her. He blinked.

"Huh?" He asked.

"Did you make it to your match?"

Rayn scoffed and began watching the tennis match in front of her. Ryoma pulled his hat back over his eyes.

"I was late, so I defaulted."

Sakuno started to panic and apologize.

"I'm so sorry!" She excalimed while bowing.

"_**So annoying...**_" Rayn mumbled while closing her eyes.

"Was it all my fault?" Sakuno asked looking worried.

Ryoma sighed and sat up. He looked at Sakuno.

"You bet."

Sakuno looked worried then suddenly smiled and clapped her hands once.

"Do you want a soda?" She asked happily.

Ryoma blinked and looked over at Rayn. She sighed and shrugged. Then they both stood up and followed Sakuno to a vending machine.

Rayn sat on a bench while Ryoma and Sakuno were at the vending machine. Her arms were crossed over her chest and her legs were crossed. She was in a mood where everything was beginning to irritate her.

"_**What kind of an idiot offers to buy you a drink as an apology then makes you pay for it? So irritating...Ryoma had better gotten me one too...**_" She mumbled.

When the walked over to the bench where Rayn was Ryoma sat on her right and Sakuno sat on her left. She turned to look at Ryoma.

"_**Did you not get me one?**_"

Ryoma stopped in the middle of taking a sip and blinked at her.

"_**You wanted one?**_"

Rayn groaned as she stood up. As she stood she heard Sakuno thanking Ryoma about the train incident.

"You were on the train?"

Rayn scoffed at him.

"_**She was across from us...how could you not-? Forget it...**_" She mumbled as she walked towards the vending machine.

Suddenly, a soda can flew out of no where and hit Rayn on the back of the head causing her to lose her balance and fall. Ryoma turned and glared at the guy who threw it. It was the same guy from the train.

"Sorry we're bothering you." The guy said sarcastically.

He walked up closer and tipped Ryoma's hat up with his racket. The whole time he was talking Ryoma glared at him without blinking. They all heard a groan.

"_**You okay, Rayn?**_" He asked with out letting his gaze falter. He heard another groan.

As Rayn sat on the ground and held the back of her head, she couldn't process anything going on around her. She could hear people talking but she couldn't understand what they were saying. She saw Ryoma walk over and pick up the soda can that hit her. He then walked over and held his hand out for her. She took it and he helped her up.

"Still remember that grip I taught you?"

That caused the guys to look at Ryoma again.

"If you do. I'll be happy to teach you some more." Ryoma said with a smug smile.

* * *

"_**Are you sure you're okay?**_" Ryoma asked while tying his shoes. Rayn smiled and leaned against the fenced wall beside him.

"_**I'd feel a lot better if you kicked this guys ass for me.**_"

He chuckled.

"Ryoma you should think twice before you do this." Sakuno said from beside him on the bench. Rayn scoffed.

"I may as well play. It's dumb to go home without warming up my serve." He said as he stood up and unzipped his jacket.

He walked over and handed it to Rayn.

"_**Kick his ass for me, m'kay?**_" She asked as she took the jacket and kissed his cheek. He blinked and then nodded.

As Rayn and Sakuno watched the match start, an older lady walked over.

"Grandma, you gotta do something! These guy are gonna kill Ryoma!"

Rayn chuckled. That got the womans attention and she turned towards her.

"Who is this?"

"This is Ryoma's friend. She doesn't speak Japanese."

Ryan turned towards them.

"I speak Japanese fluently, and my name is Rayn." She said in Japanese, causing shock to spread over Sakuno's face.

"Then why have you only spoken English?"

Rayn chuckled.

"English is my first language. I'm a lot more comfortable speaking it. Ryoma knows that so he speaks in English with me."

The woman smiled.

"My names Sumire Ryuzaki. Ah, yes. Ryoma..."

They all watched the match. Rayn was watching for any foul play. She didn't know much about tennis, but being friends with Ryoma meant she had some knowledge of the sport. She smirked as Ryoma returned the guys "best serve".

"He's good!" Sakuno said surprised.

Rayn chuckled.

"He's just warming up, hun."

She looked at me as her grandma chuckled.

"That boy's the Prince of Tennis." The woman said.

Rayn zoned out as Granny started explaining Ryoma's time in America and his father.

* * *

Ryoma was about to serve when he heard Rayn.

"Hurry up, Ryoma! Stop playing around and kick his ass! I'm tired and wanna go home!"

Ryoma smirked. Rayn said all that in Japanese so she wanted everyone to hear her.

"Let's get started then." He said as he served.

* * *

Rayn watched as the guy claimed the ball was out. She desperately wanted to go out and punch him in the mouth. She held herself back knowing if she did she'd get scolded by Ryoma afterwards. Her urge to hurt the guy multiplied when he threw the racket at Ryoma causing him to fall and grasp his face. When she saw blood run down his face she snapped.

"Hey, ugly!"

The guy glared at her.

"You fucking do that again, and I'll kick your ass! You're a sorry excuse for a tennis player if you can't even accept the fact you're losing!"

As soon as she was finished, Sakuno ran onto the court. Rayn watched as Ryoma told Sakuno to get off the court. When she saw Ryoma stand up she yelled once again.

"Ryoma if you don't seriously kick his ass at tennis, I'm gonna have to actually kick his ass!"

When Sakuno walked back over to her grandma and Rayn, she noticed the look in Rayn's eyes. Like she wanted to run to Ryoma and make sure he was alright.

"Rayn, exactly how close are you to Ryoma?" Her grandma asked.

"Ryoma has been my best friend ever since they moved to America." Rayn replied, not taking her eyes off the match.

"How did you meet?" Sakuno asked.

Rayn smiled.

"I did the exact same thing you did just now..."

Sakuno looked confused so Rayn continued.

"Ryoma was practicing tennis at a local tennis court. He just happened to be playing against my cousin, Chase. I was with my aunt watching Chase practice when..."

* * *

**/FLASHBACK\**

**"Aunt Alice, is Chase really gonna play someone that young?" A younger Rayn asked as she held her aunts hand. **

**"Yeah. People said that little boy was amazing. Let's find out, hm?" Alice asked as she looked down at Rayn. **

**Rayn nodded with a huge grin. **

**They both turned and watched as the match went on. Halfway through the match, Chase's racket slipped out of his hand as he was going to return the ball. The racket flew and hit Ryoma in the face. When he fell to the ground Rayn ran over.**

**"Are you okay?" She asked panicking. The boy glared at her. **

**"Don't come onto the court during a match." **

**Rayn was stunned. She was just trying to make sure he was alright. She stood up and walked back towards her aunt as Chase ran towards the net.**

**"Ah damn, I'm sorry Lil'**** Dude. My grip tape sucks. Didn't hurt you too bad, did I?" Chase asked while helping Ryoma up. **

**Ryoma nodded.**

**"I'm alright. Let's finish."**

* * *

**After the finished, Ryoma being the winner, Ryoma was having a conversation with Chase. **

**"I'm sorry again, Ryoma. I knew my grip tape sucked but I didn't expect to sweat so much today. You're really good." Bryan said grinning. **

**Ryoma smiled.**

**"It's okay. It doesn't hurt that bad."**

**They both looked as they saw Rayn run over and hug Chase. **

**"Chase, you lost!" She exclaimed as she hugged him. **

**He laughed and nodded.**

**"Yeah. Lil' Dude's good." He said motioning to Ryoma with his head. **

**Rayn turned towards Ryoma.**

**"I'm sorry I ran out there. I know now I'm not supposed to but-." **

**"It's okay. Thanks for the concern. I'm okay though. It doesn't hurt." He said smiling slightly. **

**Rayn stared at him intensely before she walked over and poked him in the forehead. **

**"Ouch!" He yelled as he put his hand over his face.**

**"Ah ha! It does to hurt, liar!" Rayn yelled pointing at him. He glared at her.**

**"Well yeah! If you poke it that hard!" **

**"Then you should have said it only hurt when you touched it!" **

**"I thought it would be obvious it would hurt when poked!"**

**"I guess I'm just dumb then!"**

**"I guess you are!" **

**"Take that back!" **

**"You admitted it first!" **

**Chase watched as they bickered. He grinned at his mom as she walked over. **

**"I have a feeling Rayn just found her a best friend." He said laughing. His mom smiled and nodded.**

**"Me too, dear." **

**/FLASHBACK ENDS\**

* * *

"Wow, really?" Sakuno asked, shocked.

Rayn grinned and nodded. She then started to laugh hard when she saw Ryoma smash the tennis ball into the guys face repeatedly.

"Go Ryoma!" She yelled as she jumped up and down throwing her arms into the air.

Rayn laughed even harder when she saw the guy crouch into fetal position and screaming 'Stop!'.

"He did it! Ryoma actually won!" Sakuno said smiling.

Rayn smirked.

"Of course he did. He's Ryoma." She said as she stretched her arms over her head, causing Ryoma's jacket to fall onto her shoulder, and yawned.

The guy started talking about playing Ryoma again.

"It's okay. I don't mind playing another game." Ryoma said with a smug look.

Rayn groaned.

"Just give it up, dude. You can't beat him!" She yelled. The guy looked over at her.

"Why not?" He asked rudely.

"He's left handed!" She said smirking.

Ryoma smirked as well when he switched hands and served the ball much harder than before.

The guy screamed as and his friends ran off.

* * *

Rayn giggled as Ryoma walked over casually with one hand in his pocket and the other holding his racket. She ran over and hugged him tightly causing him to drop his racket. He blushed slightly as his eyes widen in shock.

"Wha...?" He asked confused.

Rayn pulled away, still having her arms around his neck, and grinned at him.

"You did that for me, didn't you?" She asked.

He blinked repeatedly before his blush increased.

"Did what?" He asked, pulling his hat lower over his eyes.

Ryan stole his hat and put it on her head, and looked him in the eyes.

"You scared him and hit him with the ball more than once. That's not usually your style."

He scoffed and looked away.

"He hit me, why not hit him back?"

Rayn continued to grin.

"You hit him twice though. Once for me, right?" She teased.

"Don't be stupid..." He mumbled as he grabbed his hat off her head and put it back on his. He walked over and put his racket back in his bag before he picked it up and walked away.

"See ya." He threw over his shoulder to Sakuno and her grandma.

Sumire Ryuzaki watched as Ryoma walked off the court, Rayn followed still holding his jacket.

"Just admit it, Ryoma!" She said grabbing his arm.

"There's nothing to admit." He said with an anime vein on the back of his head.

"Are you secretly in love with me?" She cooed getting close to his face.

Ryoma jumped back staring at her in shock.

"What the hell? Where'd that come from?" He asked, getting over the shock, and attempted to walk pass her.

Rayn pouted cutely as she cuddled his arm and put her head on his shoulder.

"This is the most unromantic love confession ever, Ryoma. Be more romantic!" She continued to tease.

Sumire chuckled as she watched. She was amazed Ryoma could keep his calm fairly well in a situation like-.

"IT'S NOT A DAMN LOVE CONFESSION!"

So much for that amazement...

* * *

**I feel like this turned out really well. LEt me know what you think. If I don't get any reviews I wont continue to update. It IS just a side project...**


	2. Samurai Jr and His Best Friend

**I'm actually very proud of this story! I love how it's going smoothly! **

**Thanks to everyome that left reviews! **

* * *

**Reviews: **

**reddoggie **- I'm glad you loved it! Rayn has many different personalities! I'm also gald you read it ^_^

**yuki0123 **- Sorry it took so long to reply. Hope you like this chapter!

**Miss-Shadow **- I'm so happy that you love it! I hope you like this one too!

**animebird16 **- They might just become one soon ;)

**XxxdarkloversxxX **- I'm glad you like it! ^_^

* * *

_**Chapter 2 : Samurai Jr. and His Best Friend**_

* * *

Rayn walked down the stairs in a pair of short black shorts and an old, black and white, jersey that said '#1 Fan of...' on the front and 'Echizen' on the back. Her hair was tossled in a messy wave indicating that it hadn't been brushed yet.

She rubbed her eyes as she walked into the kitchen.

"Good morning..." She mumbled as she sat next to Nanjirou.

Nanjirou lowered his magazine and looked at her. He chuckled as he saw her exhausted face.

"Did the kid keep you awake last night?" He asked as he looked at his magazine again.

"More like the opposite..." A tired voice answered from the kitchen doorway before Rayn could answer.

Rayn crossed her arms over her chest.

"You KNOW you're just as nervous about today as I am, Ryo."

Ryoma yawned and shook his head as he smirked and sat on her. She groaned and tried to push him off.

"_**Get off, Fat Ass!**_"

Ryoma chuckled and moved to the chair beside her. As Rayn continuoulsy glared at Ryoma, Nanjirou glanced at the kids. He looked at the jersey that Rayn was wearing and smirked.

"I remember that jersey." He said as he nodded to Rayn.

She looked down at herself and grinned. Ryoma, however, looked at it and scoffed.

"You still have that? I told you not to keep it."

Nanjirou chuckled.

"It just embarrassed you because everyone thought you were a couple." He said as he glanced back and forth between the teens. "I remember how your face turned soooooo red..."

* * *

**/FLASHBACK\**

_**Ryoma was warming up before a practice match with Nanjirou. He heard chuckling and giggling so he turned towards the doorway to see Nanjirou and his best friend, Rayn. **_

_**"Ryo~!" She yelled as she hugged him. **_

_**He blinked and hugged her back with one arm. She then pulled away and walked over to stand beside Nanjirou.**_

_**"Ray? Why are you...?" His question faded as he noticed what she was wearing. **_

_**She was wearing short jean shorts, black converse, and a jersey...the jersey was what caught his attention. It was black and white. On the front it said '#1 Fan of...' and when she turned to say something to Nanjirou he noticed the back said 'Echizen' with a small heart beside it. The font was in red and so was the heart. Ryoma blushed. **_

_**"Ray, w-what are you wearing!?" he stuttered as he walked up to her. **_

_**She looked down at herself and grinned.**_

_**"Do you like it!? I got it to wear at allllll of your matches!" She yelled as she spun around. **_

_**Ryoma blushed and pulled his cap down to cover his face.**_

_**"It's stupid. Get rid of it." **_

_**He then turned and started to hit his tennis ball against the wall. Nanjirou glanced at Rayn and noticed she seemed fine with the fact Ryoma didn't like the jersey. Well, she was his best friend and was use to his attitude. She grinned as she looked at him.**_

_**"I'm gonna go get him a Ponta. You want anything, Daddy Nanjirou?" **_

_**Nanjirou laughed. **_

_**"No thanks, Little Ray." **_

_**She nodded and headed into the house. Nanjirou then turned to his son and sighed.**_

_**"Did you have to be that harsh, kid?" **_

_**He heard Ryoma scoff.**_

_**"That's embarrassing, old man. I don't need a cheerleader." **_

_**Nanjirou grinned.**_

_**"Even a cute one?" **_

_**Ryoma scoffed.**_

_**"She's barely even cute. She's been overly annoying lately. She always interupts my practice..."**_

_**Nanjirou glared at Ryoma.**_

_**"I know you're lying. You've smiled more since you met her than you have since you were 6." **_

_**Ryoma smirked.**_

_**"That's because she can be entertaining, but I think I would have it easier if we never became friends."**_

_**CLANK!**_

_**Nanjirou and Ryoma both turn in shock to see Rayn standing there with tears in her eyes, and the Ponta can on the ground. Ryoma's eyes widen.**_

_**"Ray..."**_

_**She turned and ran. She ran down the street. She ran all the way down the block and she kept running. She ran until she got to the park where she and Ryoma spent their free time. **_

* * *

_**Not long after Rayn ran off, Ryoma followed. Everyone he knew asked if he was dating the girl in the Echizen jersey. His reply would be a blush and a shake of the head. **_

_**When he finally found her, she was sitting under their tree in the local park. Her eyes were closed and her cheeks were still wet from the tears. He quietly sat beside her. When she didn't react, he put his arm around her shoulder and brought her close to him. They sat there in silence for a few minutes.**_

_**"Ray-."**_

_**"Don't." **_

_**Ryoma looked at her in confusion. She shook her head and brought her knees up to her chest. **_

_**"Don't do this if you don't want to..." **_

_**Ryoma then realized that what she had heard hurt her more than he originally thought.**_

_**"I lied to the old man."**_

_**Rayn looked at Ryoma with sorrow filled eyes. Ryoma smiled softly at her.**_

_**"I'm glad we met. You're my best friend." **_

_**Rayn blinked up at him. He tugged at the bottom of her jersey.**_

_**"It's...cute." **_

_**Rayn grinned as she hugged Ryoma. **_

_**"I still think you should get rid of it...it started our first real fight." Ryoma said with a smirk.**_

_**Rayn giggled.**_

_**"After you called it cute? No way." **_

_**/FLASHBACK ENDS\**_

* * *

When Nanjirou finally came back from his flashback, he noticed empty plates on the table and Ryoma and Rayn fully dressed in their new uniforms.

"Did you finally come back to Earth, Daddy Nanjirou?" Rayn asked smirking.

Nanjirou laughed as the kids put on their shoes. When they were finished, Ryoma waited at the door as Rayn hugged Nanjirou goodbye.

"See ya, Daddy Nanjirou!" She yelled as she caught up to Ryoma.

Nanjirou shook his head.

"Can't they just start dating already?"

"_**I hope we're in the same classes! I don't know what I'd do without my little Ryo~!**_" Rayn said while kissing Ryoma's cheek.

Ryoma blushed and wished he had his cap on.

"_**Stop acting so cuddly. Someone might see you.**_"

Rayn grinned.

"_**Alright.**_"

"Hey, Echizen, wait up!"

Ryoma and Rayn turn around to see a boy with brown hair run up.

"You're new around here, right? Are you gonna sign up for the tennis team? Who's your pretty friend?"

Ryoma stared at him.

"Who's asking?"

Rayn giggled as she leaned against Ryoma's arm. The boy cleared his throat.

"The name's Horio. You've probably heard that our school's team is best in the country. I've already played for two years in a row-."

Ryoma felt someone tug on his sleeve. He looked down to see Rayn motion towards the school with a bored look. He nodded as they walked away, leaving Horio to ramble on about himself. They got a few feet away before Horio noticed.

"Echizen, Echizen's girlfriend, wait up!"

Rayn walked faster, trying to get away from the creep when she accidentally ran into someone.

"What's this? The little mice aren't looking where they're going." A tall upper classman said.

Ryoma stared as Horio looked at them back and forth in confusion.

"If they're not careful they'll end up as catfood." The guy continued.

Rayn scoffed.

"_**Ryoma can certainly take on a few 'cats' every now and then...asshole.**_" She mumbled while glaring at the guy.

Ryoma chuckled at Rayn's comment. The guy glanced at Rayn and smirked.

"Ah, an AMERICAN mouse. How entertaining."

Ryoma and Rayn both glare at the older guy. The older guy frowns.

"I don't think I like that glare of yours." He said directing his comment towards Ryoma. "I can tell you're new around here so I'll let it pass this time. Just watch where you're going."

The guy waved and walked off.

"Who's that guy?" Horio asked.

Ryoma shrugged and Rayn crossed her arms over her chest.

"Some idiot." She said. Horio looked at her in shock.

"You speak Japanese!?"

Ryoma chuckled as Rayn got an anger vein on her forehead.

"I know it's so FREAKIN' amazing that an American can speak your language, but can people PLEASE stop asking that!" She yelled sarcastically.

Ryoma chuckled then watched the guy walk off in the distance.

* * *

"Wow! Look at those courts! Seigaku's better than I imagined!" Horio said as he looked at the tennis courts in awe.

Ryoma just stared as Rayn was watching people walk by, completely uninterested in tennis.

"C'mon Echizen, let's sign up!"

"You can forget about that. Today new members can't even register because of the 2nd and 3rd year matches. Maybe you can try again tomorrow."

They all look to see two guys. One was bent down with his hands in a bag and the other one was standing beside him. The one bent down was the one who informed them.

"Most of the freshman have already gone home, so we stayed a while and picked up balls from the ground." The one standing added.

"But that's no fun." Horio said to the two guys.

"Hey, you over there."

Everyone, except Rayn who was still people watching, turned to see a guy in a green headband.

"You thinking of joining our tennis team?"

"Yes sir!" Horio and the other two guys said bowing.

As everyone else was introducing themselves, and Horio going on about his 2 years of tennis experience, Ryoma just stared at the older guys.

"Hey, show some respect! You gotta name?" The guy standing slightly behind headband guy asked Ryoma.

Ryoma just continued to stare.

"What's wrong? You deaf or something?"

The guy with the headband put his hand on his friend's shoulder.

"Leave him alone. Now we're gonna play a really fun game."

Rayn finally turned to see what was going on. She noticed the slightly mischievious glint in the headband guys eyes. Horio, Kachiro, and Katsuo were all curious.

* * *

Rayn and Ryoma stood against the fenced wall as Horio and the other two played. Rayn looked at Ryoma to see him watching intently. She knew something was up with the older guys and she didn't like it.

"_**I know what's gonna happen~!**_" She said smiling.

Ryoma turned to her curiously.

"_**And what's that?**_"

She grinned and stood in front of him and got close to his face.

"_**They're probably gonna do something really mean to the others. You and your awesome self will probably save them while being a show off.**_"

Ryoma rolled his eyes.

"_**I'm not a show off.**_"

Rayn smirked.

"_**That's the biggest lie ever! You're full of bullshit Mr. Echizen.**_" She said poking his cheek.

He returned his gaze back to the others.

* * *

Ryoma watched as it was Horio's turn to try and knock over the can. On Horio's last ball he hit the can slightly, but it still didn't move. Rayn looked at Ryoma.

"Something's not right. It sounded like there were..."

Ryoma just continued to lean against the fence with his arms behind his head. It wasn't until the older guys tried to get him to try by calling him weak, that he finally moved.

"Let's get this over with..." He said as he looked at the guys.

Rayn got his racket out for him and handed it to him. He took it and smirked at her.

"Echizen, don't be an idiot. It's a waste of money." Horio said.

Ryoma just grabbed a ball and took stance to serve. Rayn walked over and smiled innocently at everyone.

"Don't worry, Horio. Ryo knows what he's doing. That can wont be knocked over by just a normal serve. It's too heavy."

Everyone stared at her as she said that, but she was too focused on watching Ryoma. The older guys seemed to be nervous.

"What are you talking about?" The guy with the headband asked shakily.

Rayn glared at him.

"You're horrible for cheating people like this."

They glared at her.

"What the hell are you talking about, girly?"

There's rocks inside the can." Ryoma said calmly.

The older guys seemed shocked that someone found out. Ryoma just smirked at Rayn.

"I'm proud that you noticed it too, Ray. I always thought you were stupid."

Rayn just glared at Ryoma playfully.

"Shut up and show off already!"

Ryoma nodded and served the ball. It hit the can and knocked it over making the rocks fall out.

"Kid got lucky. Anyone can hit it once."

Hearing this, Ryoma continuously hit the can. Rayn sighed.

"You're such a show off, Ryo!" She exclaimed with a proud grin.

"If I hit it one hundred times will you give me a million yen?" Ryoma asked smugly as he continued to hit the can.

"You think you're hot stuff!?"

Rayn couldn't contain herself. She licked her finger and pressed it against Ryoma's butt, causing him to blush, and made the 'tsss' sound. Ryoma ignore her, still sporting an impressive blush, and turned toward the guys.

"The only thing worse than a loser who cheats is a bad loser who cheats. Why don't you grow up?"

"BURN!" Rayn yelled while high-fiving Ryoma.

As the bullies walked towards Ryoma and started to threaten him, a tennis ball flew and hit the can, causing a dent to form. The can hit the fenced wall.

"Wow, what a lucky shot. Can you spell lucky?"

Rayn looked at the guy and noticed he was the one from earlier. The one that refered to Ryoma and herseld as mice. Rayn stared at Ryoma as she heard the guy talking to the bullies. Ryoma seemed tired today.

_'I hope it's not my fault...' _Rayn thought as she started to feel guilty.

"Hey we're not done, hot stuff."

Once again, Rayn had the same urge as before, but decided against it since Ryoma probably already wanted to kill her from the first time. Suddenly Sakuno was dragged over by another girl. They were followed by a man and woman.

"He's looking right at me! Sakuno introduce us quickly!" Sakuno's friend said blushing with stars in her eyes.

Rayn rolled her eyes.

"_**Here too? Damn fangirls...**_"

Ryoma chuckled at her comment.

"This is Ryoma Echizen." Sakuno said.

Rayn pouted. She was standing beside Ryoma but went unnoticed.

"_**I'm invisible...damn you Ryo for being such a hottie...**_"

Ryoma chuckled again.

"Hey, there's been a lot of talk about you but you don't look like anything special to me." Momo said to Ryoma.

Ryoma looked back at him.

"Who're you?"

"Name's Takeshi Momoshiro. I wonder if what they say about you is true. I heard you know how to do a kick serve."

At this, everyone seemed shocked. Rayn, knowing nothing about tennis, seemed unenthused. Ryoma smiled.

"Wanna find out?" He asked Momo.

Momo smiled in return.

"Sure. Shouldn't take me too long to take care of you."

Rayn groaned.

"Ryooooomaaaaa..." She whined. He ignored her and walked towards the changing area.

* * *

When he returned the match started. Rayn watched as Horio began to introduce the match.

_'He likes the sound of his own voice...' _She thought while sweatdropping.

Tomoka then began to yell at Horio telling him to hurry.

_'I can tell we're not gonna get along...' _

Tomoka began to freak out because of Ryoma faulting. Rayn was getting more and more annoyed.

When Ryoma finally did his kick serve and knocked Momo's racket out of his hand, Rayn smirked.

"He's such a show off." She mumbled.

This caught Sakuno's attention.

"Rayn, when did you get here?" She asked sweetly.

Rayn sweatdropped again.

"I was here the whole time, Sakuno..."

Sakuno blushed.

"Oh, I'm sorry I didn't notice you before."

Rayn smiled sweetly.

"Don't worry about it. Happens all the time. Ryo's fangirls don't usually notice me." She said whiile giggling.

Tomoka glared at her.

"Who are you and what gives you the right to refer to him with a cute nickname!?"

Rayn glared back.

"Excuse me, but I'm Ryo's best friend. I'm sure that gives me the right. Unlike you, I actually KNOW him."

Tomoka glared.

"You're lying. You just want attention. You're just an ugly American. There's nothing special about you."

"Tomoka!" Sakuno scolded.

Rayn smile fell for a second. She then looked over towards the match. She ignored them as the man told them what a kick serve was.

"Ryoma can do all the tricks! He's the coolest!" Tomoka said while blushing and clasping her hands together by her face.

Rayn scoffed.

"This is your first time seeing him play..." She mumbled.

Tomoka glared at her. During the rest of the match, everyone kept getting shocked and excited, excpet Rayn. She grew us to seeing these things happen. Right when Ryoma switched to his left hand, Momo quit.

"Right when I was actually getting interested..." Rayn mumbled.

Tomoka, once again, sent her a glare.

"How are you best frineds when you don't even like the same things?" She asked smugly.

Rayn smirked at her.

"If we had all the same interests, things would get too boring. Playful arguements with Ryo are fun. Being a best friend doesn't mean liking the same things, it means supporting each other no matter what. Always being there and helping them along the way..." Rayn said while smiling affectionately in Ryoma direction.

Everyone stared at her in amazement. They continued to give her those looks until Ryoma came back from changing. Rayn walked over to him as he was putting his tennis racket in his bag. He was being questioned by the guy trio.

"So where did you learn tennis?"

"In a temple." Was Ryoma's simple answer.

Rayn giggled.

"An interesting temple, right Ryo?"

Ryoma looked up at her and smirked. A few seconds later, Tomoka walked up dragging Sakuno with her.

"We watched the whole match! You're the most incredible player I've seen in my lifetime! My name's Tomoka! I'm Sakuno's friend!"

Ryoma stared at her then turned his gaze to Sakuno.

"Hi, Ryoma. Thanks again for the other day." Sakuno said shyly.

Ryoma stood beside Rayn. He gazed at Sakuno confused.

"Have we met before? I don't...remember you."

Rayn coudn't hold it in, she laughed so hard she started crying. Ryoma looked down at her as she leaned against his arm for support.

"Are you okay, Ray?"

She nodded.

"I'll be f-fine. Sorry Sakuno. He's always like this. Nothing personal."

Sakuno nodded, still looking horrified. Tomoka glared at Rayn.

"Get off Ryoma. I can tell he doesn't like you touching him." She said snidely.

Ryoma blinked at her then looked down at Rayn, then back at Tomoka.

"I don't mind." He said as he helped Rayn stand up straight.

He chuckled as he wiped away her tears. Rayn smiled up at him.

"Thanks, Ryo!"

He nodded. Rayn stared for a second then broke out in a grin. Ryoma blinked at her curiously.

"What?"

Rayn threw her arms around his neck in a tight hug. He stumbled as he wrapped his left arm around her waist to return the hug.

"That was awesome!" Rayn said as she pulled away with a grin. "I wish it could have continued though. I wanted to see everyone's reaction to you when you play lefty!"

Ryoma chuckled and shook his head. He grabbed his bag and handed Rayn hers. They walked off, Rayn still complaining about being hungry and him taking too long to show off. Tomoka glared at Rayn's back as they walked off.

* * *

Meanwhile, Nanjirou Echizen was ringing the bell of his temple with his foot while reading a magazine.

"Hm, wonder where my idiot son and Little Ray are. On a date maybe?"

He grinned at the thought.

"That'll happen soon enough."

* * *

Ryoma and Rayn were walking down the sidewalk on the way home.

"So, since you'll probably join the tennis club I thought about joining the drama club. I'm not sure yet though."

"I think it's a good idea. It'll give you some experience being on a stage and stuff."

Rayn nodded as she thought about it.

"If I do, it'll be later on. I wanna watch you practice some more first. I wanna make sure you're well looked after."

Ryoma rolled his eyes.

"What do you mean well-."

Suddenly a image of Sakuno flashed through his mind.

"I remember now!"

Rayn stared at him curiously.

"Remember what?"

"That girl..."

Rayn laughed.

"Same ol' Ryoma."

She then kissed his cheek and ran ahead of him. Ryoma smiled and looked up at the sky.

* * *

**What'd you guys think? Should I speed up the process between Ryoma and Rayn or wait it out? Hmmm...decisions...**

**Please leave me reviews! It makes Rayn happy! **

**Rayn: Make me happy, dammit! **


	3. Killing the Snake

**I love how popular this story is getting! It** **makes me happy!**

**When I'm happy, awkeard things between Ryoma and Rayn happen! Keep that in mind! ;) **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Prince of Tennis. I only own Rayn.**

* * *

**Reviews: **

**animebird16 -** I'm very glad you love it! They annoy me too. Tomoka is too much of a fangirl and Sakuno is too shy. -_-

**vic90 - **I'm glad you like it! Thank you for the feedback. That'e exactly what I thought too but I thought people might want to get to the romance already haha. I'll keep your ideas in mind. Sakuno and Tomoka get on my and Rayn's nerves too. Can you tell? haha ^_^

**yuki0123 - **Thank you! I try to make them adorable. I actually squeal reading the scene I write. ^_^

**vampireprincessofenpire - **Thanks for your advice! Thank you!

**trulyanimelover06 - **Thank you! ^_^

**Lainella - **I'm glad you love it! any people have agreed with you, so I intend to wait it out. Doesn't mean some harmless flirting here and there though. ;)

**Guest** - I don't plan to ever "stop" until it's finished. I might go on hiatus some time, but never stop before it's finished. Thank you! ^_^

* * *

**_Chapter 3: Killing the Snake_**

* * *

Rayn was sitting on a bench dressed in her Echizen jersey, a red hoodie on top of the shirt, a short black skirt, and black converse. She didn't want to put on her school uniform unless she needed to. She was sitting on the bench and listening to her ipod. She was nodding her head and quietly singing along. She had her eyes closed and started to drift off to sleep when she felt the bench shift. She opened her eyes to see a few girls surrounding her. She removed one of her earphones.

"Excuse me, can I help you with something?" She asked politely with a sweet smile.

Some of the girls smiled while others glared.

"Are you really dating Ryoma?"

Rayn blinked at the sudden and blunt question.

"Nope. We're just best friends."

The girls snarled their lips.

"You're still close. We can't have that. Leave him alone."

Rayn blinked.

"If I did that, it would make Ryoma upset. Do you really want him mad at you?"

The girls another word, they all got up and left. Rayn sighed and returned her earphone to her ear. She then checked her cell phone for the time. She stood up and walked towards the tennis courts.

* * *

Sakuno was practicing her swing when she saw Rayn walking her way. She was about to say her name but saw that Ryoma was running after her, so she stayed silent and watched. Ryoma was directly behind her. He watched her sway to the music and she was listening to. All this caused Ryoma to laugh.

"He laughed..." Sakuno mumbled sadly.

Sakuno was feeling jealous. She wouldn't admit it to anyone, but she was. Ryoma acted so nice to Rayn, but so uninterested to everyone else.

"I must get better at tennis so I can impress him!"

Before she could start practicing again, she saw Ryoma place one hand over Rayn's eyes and pulled her earphones out with the other. She saw Rayn grip his hand with her own as he leaned into her ear to whisper something. Sakuno saw Rayn grin and turn around quickly and playfully slap Ryoma's chest. Ryoma rubbed his chest with a smirk. He said something to make Rayn playfully glared at him. She then said something to him with a serious face and he shrugged. She grinned and lifted her hoodie to show her shirt underneath. Ryoma blushed and pulled her hoodie back down quickly before shaking his head and walking towards Sakuno's direction. Rayn giggled and followed.

Sakuno blushed and started practicing again.

* * *

Rayn was walking near the courts while listening to her ipod. She started dancing and swaying to the music. Soon after she felt a hand go over her eyes while another pulled out her earphones. She gripped the hand over her eyes with her own. She then felt someone bend down to her ear.

"Are you seriously not alert while walking near a tennis court? Do you want to get hit with a tennis ball? I can make that happen, Ray."

Rayn grinned and turned around to face a smirking Ryoma and smacked his chest playfully. Ryoma rubbed his chest.

"Is that the best slap you got? I guess you're cuteness replaced your strength."

Rayn blushed and playfully glared at Ryoma. She then got serious.

"I heard that your next match is gonna be tough."

Ryoma shrugged. Rayn then grinned.

"Go Ryoma~!" She said as she lifted up her hoodie to show her jersey.

Ryoma blushed and quickly grabbed the bottom of her hoodie and pulled it down to cover the jersey. He shook his head and walked away.

* * *

"Why can't I wear it~?" Rayn whined as she latched only Ryoma's arm.

He rolled his eyes.

"We've already had this conversation."

"But Ryo~!"

Ryoma just shook his head and noticed they were close to Sakuno. As they got closer they could hear her talking to herself.

"I wish I could be better, like Ryoma. I'll never be as good as him."

Ryoma hit the back of her legs with his racket, making her stance almost exact.

"Ryoma!?" Sakuno said startled.

"Bend your knees, keep your elbow straight..." Ryoma started as he kept walking with Rayn beside him.

A huge smile spread across Sakuno's face.

"Any other tips?" She asked excitedly.

"Your shoulders are too open, your hair is too long, stand firmer..." He continued.

Sakuno face fell a little. It fell even more when she saw him put his arm around Rayn's shoulder and tap her on the head with his racket, them both smiling.

A few minutes later some girls ran by and Tomoka ran up to her.

"What are you doing? We have to go cheer on Ryoma!" Tomoka yelled as she grabbed Sakuno and pulled her along.

* * *

After Ryoma had won a few matches he sat on the bench. The trio walked up to him.

"What's wrong, Ryoma? Nervous?"

Ryoma frowned.

"No. Just hungry."

The trio all looked shocked.

"Good thing I made you a bento then."

They all turn to see Rayn standing there with a bag full of bentos.

"I made some for you guys too." She said motioning to them.

They all smiled.

"Thanks, Rayn!"

"Echizen, you're lucky to have a girlfriend like her!"

"Agreed!"

Ryoma and Rayn just looked at them. They sighed at the second comment. Rayn stood in front of them hands on her hips.

"Do we REALLY look like we're dating?"

Horio thought about it for a minute.

"You talk to him alot, you're always around him, you walk to school together, you walk home together, you make him food...seems logical."

Rayn sweatdropped.

"He's my best friend and one of the only people I know here so of course I'm going to talk to him a lot...you do too, I'm always around him because of the same reason as me talking to him...and you're always following him too, we walk to and from school together because I live with his family, I make him food but I made you guys food too, so am I dating you guys too?...your logic is illogical."

Ryoma smirked at Horio's blushing face. Rayn rolled her eyes and walked over to Ryoma and handed him his bento.

"I tried my hardest to make Japanese food. I know how much you prefer that to American food. I had Nanako help me. I hope it's good enough." She said with a sweet smile.

Ryoma scoffed.

"Stop putting on a show. You know I'll eat it, even if it's horrible."

Rayn laughed as she handed him a Ponta and then passed out the other bentos and drinks. She stood up to leave.

"You're not gonna stay?" Ryoma asked with a mouth full of rice.

Rayn giggled and walked over to him.

"Nah. Thought I'd find a good spot to show off my jersey when it's time for your match."

She kissed him on the cheek then slowly walked toward the door. Ryoma's eyes widen in realization. He quickly swallowed his food and glared at her.

"You made me food to get on my good side so I wouldn't get mad about the jersey!"

Rayn smiled innocently.

"What? I would NEVER do that."

Ryoma scoffed.

"It wouldn't work anyway." He mumbled as he took another bite.

Rayn giggled and waved bye to everyone before leaving. Horio looked at Ryoma.

"What was that all about?"

Ryoma just ignored him and continued eating.

* * *

Rayn was standing against the fenced wall, waiting for Ryoma to get there for his match. Her phone started to ring. She looked down at the caller ID.

_**Daddy Nanjirou :)**_

Rayn smiled and answer the phone.

"Daddy Nanjioru!"

That caused a lot of people to stare at her, including the journalist, Inoue. He watched Rayn, interested.

"Little Ray!"

Rayn giggled.

"What is it you need?" She asked politely.

Nanjirou groaned on the other end.

"What are you doing right now? I know the kid is playing tennis. I'm bored~. You must come home!"

Rayn rolled her eyes with a smile.

"I'm about to watch Ryo's match."

"Ugh. Just once couldn't you pick me over him? I raised you after all!"

Rayn laughed.

"You're not my actual dad, Daddy Nanjirou."

There was a pause and she knew he was either fake crying or smirking, the smirk that Ryoma inherited.

"You would be if you and the kid get married~." He said in a teasing tone.

Rayn's blushed.

"D-Daddy Nanjirou! W-wha..."

Nanjirou laughed.

"I may be old, but I'm not dumb! I know you have the hots for each other!"

Rayn's eyes widen.

"Y-You're crazy!"

"No. I'm right. Don't deny you've imagined him naked before!"

Rayn sweatdropped.

"I'm not a pervert like you."

"No. But now you'll have that thought burned into your mind. So I win!"

Rayn just rolled her eyes at the so called 'adult'.

"I'm hanging up now."

"No, Little Ray! Don't leave me!"

Rayn ignored him and hung up and put her phone in her pocket. She couldn't help but smile.

"What are you smiling about?"

Rayn turned to see Ryoma beside her with a confused face. She smiled.

"I got a phone call from your dad."

Ryoma sighed.

"What'd he want?" He asked while checking the strings on his racket.

"He was bored." Was Rayn's simple reply.

Ryoma rolled his eyes.

* * *

When it was finally Ryoma's match against Kaidoh, Rayn got excited. She was jumping up in down with a huge grin. She was standing next to Sakuno and Tomoka. She was trying to ignore her constant fangirling.

Rayn watched Ryoma intently. When she saw him switch to his left hand and smirk, she took off her hoodie. Kaidoh glanced over and saw the jersey. He turned back to Ryoma with a smirk.

"Your girlfriend seems really supportive."

Ryoma glanced over in the direction Kaidoh was looking in confusion. When he saw Rayn he sweatdropped.

"Dammit, Ray..."

* * *

When Ryoma was about to serve with his left hand, everyone was tense, except Rayn. She was smiling. She knew her best friend well. He wouldn't lose so easily. After watching for a while things seemed to be going bad for Ryoma.

"Ryoma's really wearing out..." Sakuno said worried.

Rayn glanced at her and saw Ryoma with a few drops of sweat on his forehead. It was starting to get really hot outside. No wonder he was sweating. Plus all the running he had to do to return Kaidoh's Snake Shot. Rayn got really worried when she saw him start to pant heavily.

As the match continued Rayn noticed Kaidoh's slightly surprised look as well as Ryoma smirk. She started to laugh.

"Ryo, you're such a show off. Making people think you lost..." She mumbled with a grin.

Tomoka turned to her.

"how are you not worried? He could pass out from exhaustion or something! Some friend you are!"

Rayn rolled her eyes as she turned her back to Tomoka. This caused Tomoka to see her jersey.

"Where did you get that shirt!? I want one! Can I have yours!?"

She then tried to pull it off of her.

"Get off!" Rayn yelled as she shoved her off.

Tomoka glared at her.

"I'm his #1 Fan! Not you!"

Rayn shook her head and rolled her eyes.

"The only thing you are is annoying." Rayn said harshly.

Tomoka glared.

"Where did you get it!?"

Rayn sighed.

"I made it."

Tomoka rolled her eyes.

"Impossible. I doubt you're that creative."

Rayn smirked. She found Tomoka so irritating and annoying, so she wanted to piss her off.

"Ryo's family helped me."

Tomoka rolled her eyes.

"I doubt you even know his family." She said rudely.

Rayn shook her head and called Ryoma's dad. She put it on speakerphone.

"LIttle Ray~! How's the kids match?" He yelled excitedly into the phone.

Tomoka, Sakuno, Inoue, and Shiba all looked at the phone shocked.

"It's hard to tell if he's winning or not, but you know Ryo. He'll win." She replied smirking.

They heard Nanjirou chuckle.

"True. If you knew he was gonna win, why didn't you come and keep Daddy Nanjirou company!? I had to play with the damn cat..."

Rayn giggled.

"Don't talk about Karupin like that! He's a sweetie!"

"Not when he bites your toes off!"

Rayn laughed.

"Well I better go. I'll see you when we get home!"

She hears a grunt and hangs up. She then turns to Tomoka. with a raised eyebrow. Tomoka seemed to be furious. Rayn smirked and turned back to the match.

Not long after, Ryoma started to tire Kaidoh out. Rayn smirked. And Tomoka was STILL being annoying.

"Ryoma is so totally cool! Ryoma's like #1! He rocks!" She yelled with a blush and stars in her eyes.

Rayn rolled her eyes. She decided to walk over and stand next to Momo who was behind Horio, Kachiro and Katsuo.

When Ryoma mimicked Kaidoh's Snake Shot, everyone was shocked. Rayn gigglied and jumped up and down.

"Go Ryo~!"

Ryoma sent her a smirk and a wink.

* * *

When Ryoma won and the score was announced, Rayn and the trio ran onto the court. The trio got to Ryoma first and started patting him on the back. Rayn ran through and jumped on Ryoma's back. Ryoma almost fell forward but when he saw it was Rayn, he smiled.

"You did it, Ryo~!"

Ryoma scoffed.

"You sound as if you doubted me."

Rayn jumped off his back and stood in front of him with her hands behind her back and an innocent smile.

"I never doubted you. What kind of best friend would I be?" She said with a wink.

Ryoma smiled at her. He removed his cap from his head and put it on her head. She giggled. They all heard the sound of a racket hitting skin. They looked and saw Kaidoh hitting his leg with his racket.

Ryoma walked over and offered to shake hands. Kaidoh ignored him and walked off the court.

Ryoma shrugged and walked back over to his friends.

* * *

Ryoma and the trio were about to clean the courts. When Ryoma started to walk with the broom, Rayn grabbed it from him. Ryoma looked at her startled. She grinned.

"Let me clean! Even if no one else can tell, I know you're tired. You worked hard, so let me."

Ryoma watched as she started to clean for him. He watched her, amazed. Horio walked up behind him.

"I'm jealous, Echizen. You have like the best girlfriend ever!"

Ryoma stared at him and sighed.

"We're not dating..." He said as he put his hands in his pockets and walked over to the other two.

* * *

"He's the son of Nanjirou Echizen." Inoue said as he watched Ryoma talk to the others.

Shiba nodded.

"But who's the girl?"

Inoue stared as Rayn cleaned for Ryoma.

"No clue. They seem really close though."

Rayn finished and ran up and grabbed Ryoma's bag. She ran over to him and when he tried to take his bag from her, she shook her head.

"I'm your pack mule for today!"

Ryoma smirked.

"Are you gonna do this every time I win a match?"

Rayn put her finger to chin and looked as if she was thinking. She then grinned and kissed his cheek.

"Maybe."

She then winked and ran off while holding his hat on her head to make sure it didn't fall off.

Shiba smiled and turned to Inoue.

"Maybe they're dating?"

Inoue nodded.

"That's a possibility."

* * *

**What did you think? **

**Do you think it's getting good? **

**Anything in particular you wanna see happen in the future? Let me know. **

**Please Review! **

**Rayn: If you review, Ryoma and I will get matching t-shirts! **

**Ryoma: I didn't agree to that...**

**Rayn: *pouts* but they'd be cute!**

**Ryoma: It'd make us look even more like a couple...so no.**

**Rayn: Ryomaaa~**

**Don't worry...Rayn will be able to talk him into it ;) **


	4. A Day Apart

I'm** loving this! I love how I made Rayn's personality...It seems that all my main OC's in different stories have the same personality... -_-**

**Thank you for viewing (and hopefully reading) my story! ^_^**

**Anything you wanna see happen in future chapters, let me know!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Prince of Tennis. I only own Rayn. **

* * *

_**Reviews:**_

_**yuki0123 -** __Thank you! I honestly can't stand Tomoka and niether does Rayn...there's more Tomo bashing in this one :P_

**_animebird16 - _**_Thank you! I love how I make them act toward each other! I find them adorable too! ^_^_

**_Lainella - _**_Tomoka is just an extremely annoying person -_-'' I try to make Rayn and Ryoma as cute as I can without making them too couple-like, and I already have some situations with the regulars thought up ^_^ hehehe_

_**vampireprincessofempire** - Thank you very much! ^_^_

**_trulyanimelover06 - _**_Daddy Nanjirou never takes anything seriously...I tried to keep him that way ^_^ Thank you! Tomoka is really annoying...I'm thinking about making Rayn punch her... -_-''_

**_Shiho Kudou23 - _**_Thank you so much! I'm glad you like it! ^_^_

* * *

_**Chapter 4: A Day Apart**_

* * *

Rayn and Ryoma were walking around after classes for the day.

"I'm gonna go practice for a bit. You wanna come?" Ryoma asked while glancing over at Rayn.

Rayn looked at him apologetically.

"I would but I promised Daddy Nanjirou that I would spend time with him today."

Ryoma sighed.

"The pervert likes to take up all your time."

Rayn grinned and jumped in front of him.

"Is Ryo jealous? Are you sad I wont be with you today?"

Ryoma scoffed and walked around her.

"I wont die if you're gone for a day."

Rayn pouted.

"Does that mean you want me to leave?"

Ryoma glanced at her and sighed. He put his arm around her shoulder.

"I want you to be careful. There's no telling what that pervert will try."

Rayn giggled.

"Alright, Ryo."

As they walked a little furthur, Rayn gasped. Ryoma turned to her.

"What?" he asked boredly.

"I forgot my bag!" She said as she turned and ran towards the school.

Ryoma sighed.

"Just go ahead without me, Ryo! I'll see you at home later!"

Ryoma turned and walked with one hand in his pocket and the other holding onto his tennis bag.

"She's so forgetful..."

He continued walking and a small smile formed on his face.

"She's forgetful...but she makes it cute."

* * *

Rayn was walking back from the school with her bag.

"I can't believe I forgot my bag. Ryo was probably laughing the whole way to-."

"You've got to do something about your swing! You haven't made any progress!"

Rayn looked over to see Tomoka and Sakuno. Tomoka seemed to be lecturing Sakuno about her tennis. Rayn rolled her eyes and walked over in their direction.

"But I'm trying..."

"No excuses! Listen to me, Sakuno. I know if you ever want to be good at tennis form counts. You have to play like Ryoma."

Rayn saw a sad look cross Sakuno's face.

"That's not possible..."

Rayn had enough so she walked up and smiled at Sakuno.

"Don't listen to her, Sakuno. Form does count, but it's not something someone can perfect overnight. It takes practice."

"She would have the best form ever if she had form like Ryoma!" Tomoka said putting her finger in Rayn's face.

Rayn glared at her and pushed her finger out of her face.

"Unless you want to lose your hand...don't put it in my face again."

Tomoka crossed her arms and looked at Sakuno.

"Just do what I said."

Rayn shook her head.

"I agree that Ryoma has amazing form..."

As Rayn said this an image of Ryoma naked flooded her mind.

'Damn you, Daddy Nanjirou...' She thought.

"However amazing it is, not everyone has the same form. You have to make your own form. You need to have a Sakuno form, not a Ryoma form."

Tomoka rolled her eyes.

"Like YOU know anything about tennis."

Rayn glared at her.

"I may not like it, but I've been watching it for years. And you've been watching since Ryoma and I got here. So you're being a hypocrite right now. Instead of trying to make me look bad, you're making yourself look like the stupid bitch."

Rayn then turned to Sakuno.

"Well I hope my advice helped. Good luck, Sakuno."

Rayn then walked off, the other two girls staring after her.

* * *

Rayn was walking down the sidewalk when she saw a car pull up infront of the Echizen home. She blinked in confusion. She then saw Inoue and Shiba get out of the car and walk up to the gate.

"Mr. Inoue! Miss Shiba!"

They both turned and saw Rayn running towards them. Inoue smiled.

"Rayn, what are you doing here? Visiting?"

Rayn grinned and shook her head.

"I live with the Echizen's."

Inoue and Shiba look at each other in shock. Rayn then looked at the gate.

"Are you here to see Ryo? He's not here right now."

Inoue smiled but shook his head.

"We're actually here to see his father."

Rayn grinned.

"You mean Daddy Nanjrou!?"

Inoue nodded. Rayn grinned and ran up to the gate. She typed in the code to the house and she led the others into the home.

* * *

Nanako walked towards the door to see Rayn, Inoue and Shiba. She blinked.

"Rayn, who are these people?" She asked smiling politely to them.

Rayn smiled.

"They're here to talk to Daddy Nanjioru."

Nanako nodded.

"My uncle stays in the temple behind the house. You're welcome to go ahead."

Inoue grinned.

"Thank you, Miss Nanako. You're a very lovely young lady."

Rayn giggled as she led them to the temple.

* * *

As they all walked up to the temple, they saw a monk ringing a bell with his leg while reading a magazine.

"Who do you think that lazy monk is?" Shiba asked while eyeing the monk curiously.

Inoue shrugged.

"No harm in asking."

As the two walked over, Rayn stayed rooted to her spot, anime tears pouring down her face.

"I live here too...you could have just asked me..." She mumbled sadly.

* * *

"Excuse me, sir. We're looking for Nanjirou Echizen."

Rayn watched as Nanjioru lazily looked over his shoulder at the two.

"And who might you be? I'm Nanjirou."

As soon as he said this he lost his balance and fell but his ankle was still tied to the bell, causing him to hang upside down. He saw Rayn giggling.

"Little Ray, help me! Get me down!"

As Rayn walked over and was helping him down, Shiba picked up the magazine he was currently reading. Her eyes widen.

"What is this!? No monk reads this garbage!"

* * *

Meanwhile, Sakuno was walking around looking for Ryoma.

"Even if Rayn was right, I still want Ryoma's help." She said to herself as she continued to look.

She then stopped as a thought crossed her mind.

"Ryoma wasn't with Rayn earlier today..."

She then looked up at a sign that said "TENNIS".

"I wonder if she'll be here with him..."

* * *

"I'm Inoue from _Monthly Pro Tennis. _I'm very pleased to meet you Mr. Nanjirou Echizen."

"I am not Nanjirou. He is off traveling somewhere very far away." Nanjirou said with a foreign accent.

Rayn giggled and sat beside him on the steps to the bell.

"They want to do an in depth interview."

Nanjirouu looked up at them with a raised eyebrow.

"Really? What about?"

As the two looked at him he quickly covered his mouth.

"I mean..young lady how would you like to have some tea with me?" Nanjioru said with the foreign accent.

Rayn glared and smacked him on the arm. Right after, Nanako showed up.

"Uncle, I hope you're answering all of their questions nicely."

Nanjirou groaned and put his hand over the spot where Rayn smacked him.

* * *

Rayn sat on the bench near the tennis court as Nanjirou offered a match to Inoue. She sighed.

"Daddy Nanjirou and Ryo are so much alike. Stupid show offs..."

* * *

Meanwhile, Sakuno found Ryoma. She looked around and saw no sign of Rayn. She sighed in relief. He turned and looked at her as he hit the last ball the machine shot at him.

"Can I help you with something?" He asked.

Sakuno noticed by the sound of his voice he seemed slightly irritated.

'Did I do that?' She thought.

"No, it's nothing." She replied.

Ryoma nodded and added another coin into the machine. Sakuno watched as Ryoma hit every ball. He seemed so irritated at something. She looked around once more.

'Does it have to do with the fact Rayn isn't here? Did they get in a fight? They're always together...' She continued to think while watching Ryoma.

* * *

Rayn couldn't help but giggle when she saw what Inoue was wearing. He walked onto the court and they started they're match. As Nanjioru began to beat him, Rayn zoned out.

'Is Ryoma alright? I hope he's not overexerting himself...'

She continued to think about him throughout the entire match.

* * *

Sakuno continued to watch as Ryoma hit the ball. She still wondered what had him so upset.

"Ryoma, would it bother you if I talked to you?" She asked hesitantly.

"Go ahead." He replied while hitting more tennis balls.

"Why did you start playing tennis?"

"I don't remember. I just woke up and realized I was playing tennis everyday. Now I couldn't stop if I wanted to."

Sakuno looked at him in confusion.

"Why do you think that is?"

"Well...I have a goal." Ryoma said between grunts as he hit another tennis ball.

* * *

Rayn was still zoning out as Nanjirou and Inoue's match continued.

'Is he upset with me because I blew him off for his dad? To be fair, Daddy Nanjirou did ask me first...but it's not like we're doing anything anyway..he's just playing tennis with..wait...'

Rayn stood up and started to walk off. Nanjirou noticed.

"Where are you going? This is your day to spend with me, remember?"

Rayn glanced at him and pouted.

"It's no fun. You're playing a match with him. We'll hang out another day. See ya, everyone!"

After Rayn ran off, Shiba turned to Nanako.

"Where do you supposed she's going?"

Nanako smiled.

"She's going to find Ryoma."

Shiba looked at her shocked.

"But they already spend so much time together..."

Nanako giggled and nodded.

"They do. It's hard for her to be away from him for so long, and even though he wont admit it, everyone knows it's tough on him too."

Shiba blinked.

"Are they in love?"

Nanako shook her head with a smile.

"I don't think it goes that far yet. They're just best friends who're inseperable. They need each other whether they know that or not. They get jealous if the other is spending too much time with anyone other than themself."

Shiba nodded as she remember a time during practice one day...

* * *

**/FLASHBACK\**

**Shiba watched as the first years were cleaning the courts. Ryoma was picking up balls when he glanced over and saw Horio, Kachiro, and Katsuo talking with Rayn. It was obvious that Horio was attempting to flirt with her. Shiba saw the irritated look on Ryoma's face. He soon walked over and grabbed Rayn's arm and pulled over to the other side of the court. Ryoma began to pick up the balls while Rayn watched. Since she wasn't part of the tennis club, she didn't have to pick up balls. She got tired of watching and began to help Ryoma. Soon she accidentally slipped on a tennis ball and fall into the fenced wall. Ryoma ran over and bent down in front of her and held her face in his hands. He glanced around to see if anyone was looking, and then kissed her forehead where she hit the fenced wall. She grinned up at him as he blushed and walked away pulling down his cap.**

**/FLASHBACK ENDS\**

* * *

"Even if they're not in love...Uncle seems to think they'll end up a couple some day. He says they're just too perfect for each other not to be. I kind of agree."

Shiba nodded as they watched the rest of the match.

* * *

Sakuno and Ryoma were walking down the street after the practice.

"Ryoma, about that goal you mentioned, what is it?"

Ryoma just kept walking. Sakuno started freaking out.

"I'm sorry! You don't have to answer."

"There's something I want to do. Someone I want to beat."

As Sakuno was about to say something, a voice cut her off.

"Ryoooo~!"

Sakuno and Ryoma both looked over to see Rayn running over. She tackle hugged Ryoma. She had anime tears pouring down her face.

"I missed you so much, Ryo! Daddy Nanjirou wasn't nearly as fun as you! I'll never pick him over you ever again!"

Sakuno watched as Ryoma smirked and wrapped one arm around her, returning the hug.

"Missed you too, Ray. Practice was too quiet."

Sakuno sighed sadly and lowered her gaze to the ground as she saw how perfect the two acted together. As much as Sakuno hated to admit it, the two would be a perfect couple.

"Hey, Sakuno!"

Sakuno looked up to see Rayn grinning at her, with her arms still around Ryoma.

"Did my advice help? I hope so."

Ryoma looked at her in curiousity.

"Advice?"

Rayn nodded.

"Yup! I gave tennis advice!"

Ryoma's eyes widen in shock before looking at Sakuno.

"Don't listen to her you'll probably get worse."

Sakuno blushed and sighed.

"No, her advice actually helped a lot."

Rayn smiled and ran over and hugged her.

"See, Sakuno! I told you. Now you just need a little more confidence. You're too shy. I'm sure if you were moe confident in yourself then you'd be as good if not better than Ryoma in no time!"

Sakuno glanced up at Rayn's smiling face. She was so nice to everyone, apart from Tomoka, and she acted as if she truly wanted to help. Sakuno smiled fakely.

"Thanks, Rayn."

Rayn nodded as Ryoma came up to her and placed his arm around her shoulder.

"Ray, we better go home before Dad does something stupid."

Rayn glanced away and bit her bottom lip.

"Too late."

Ryoma turned to her with a stern face.

"What do you mean?"

Rayn looked away with an innocent face. Ryoma looked at her with a glare.

"Ray..."

She then ran off and Ryoma ran off to catch her, leaving Sakuno alone to stare after them.

"If I become confident and good at tennis...I'm gonna take Ryoma away from you, Rayn..." Sakuno mumbled with a weak glare.

* * *

**I hope this chapter was good enough for everyone! ^_^**

**Let me know what you think by reviewing! **

**I love you, my dear readers! **


	5. I Support You

**This one's shorter than the others TT_TT**

**I hope you enjoy! Let me know what you think! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Prince of Tennis. **

* * *

**Reviews:**

**animebird16 - **I try to make them close in a cute way ^_^ Rayn does seem to be a better match than Sakuno but...I shall not tell! Thank you! ^_^

**Lainella - **I thought I should make her vengeful and try stuff because she's so shy the characters wouldn't see it coming. Yes, there will be Inui Juice! It's in the next chapter actually. I'm glad you love it! Please continue to read! ^_^

**yuki0123 - **It is cute ^_^ I made Tomoka like that because I can't stand how obsessive she is -_-''

**vampireprincessofempire -** Oh if you loved the telling off, you might like this chapter ^_^ Sakuno may or may not be dangerous, depends on if she's successful. Thank you!

**this is the best - **I love that you love this! I don't plan on stopping until I have it complete. I'm glad you like the pairing. Please keep reviewing, it would make me happy! Thank you!

**mwehehehe amazin - **Thank you! I don't realize I make them that cute until I go back and read them,, then I'm like "D'awwww!" haha ^_^

**please update so - **I'm glad you like it! ^_^

* * *

"Instead of being a huge show off, you could act like you're a little bit nervous..."

Ryoma looked up to see the owner of the voice. Rayn was leaning againt the fenced wall with her arms crossed. She was smirking. Ryoma returned her smirk.

"Why would I tease people like that?"

Rayn chuckled and sat beside him. She stared up at him with a smile. Ryoma turned to look behind him and then on either side of him. He then turned back to her with a confused face and pointed at himself. Rayn giggled and lowered his hand.

"Ryoma..."

He looked at her face. Her features seemed so soft.

"Ryoma, you know I'm always here...even if you do lose and become the loser who couldn't become a regular..." She said with a teasing tone at the end.

Ryoma rolled his eyes and pushed her gently.

"Go find a good cheering spot. I wanna see you while I play."

Rayn nodded and calmly walked off the court.

* * *

Horio, Kachiro and Katsuo watched as Ryoma tied his shoes after Rayn walked off.

"I don't know how Ryoma does it. He never looks nervous, EVER!"

"I'd be nervous if I were him! He's playing Sadaharu, a ninth grade regular."

"Wow..."

Rayn rolled her eyes as she listened to them. She stood beside Horio with her arms crossed.

"Do you guys doubt Ryoma that much?"

They all turned and looked at her. Horio grinned and got hearts in his eyes. He then cleared his throat and leaned closer to her.

"Well I, Horio, with my two years of tennis experience, know that it's hard for a seventh grader to beat a ninth grader."

Rayn rolled her eyes.

"I'm sure Ryoma can still kill this guy on the court, even if he is good."

"He is good."

They all turn to see Momoshiro standing behind them with a smile.

"Momoshiro!" The trio called.

Momo smirked.

"You can call me Momo."

The three look at him in amazement.

"Just Momo? I can't do that!"

Rayn shrugged as Horio looked at her.

"What about you, Rayn?"

"I'm an American. I have no problem with shortening names." She said boredly.

The trio sweatdropped.

"But..he's older than you! That's disrespectful!"

Rayn blinked.

"But he asked us to call him Momo. If we don't llisten to his request wouldn't that be disrespectful? If I'm wrong I'm sorry. I'm from America. People our age don't usually show respect to older students there so this is all new to me."

The trio and Momo all stare at her.

* * *

After they all finished staring at Rayn, they started talking about Ryoma's oponent.

'What was his name? Sada...Sadamaru? No...Sadakaru? No that's not right...oh well...' Rayn thought.

"Hey Momo."

Momo, the trio, and Rayn all turn to see who called. It was a boy with red hair and a bandage on his cheek.

"You checking out the new talent?"

Mom smiled at the boy.

"I'd thought I'd catch a game. Echizen is up."

The guy smiled.

"Oh yeah? Well you're supposed to be having a match right now...with me."

Momo became shocked.

"Already?"

The guy nodded and smiled.

"Yeah, but if you wanna stay and watch I'll take the default." He said with a wink.

Momo then followed him off complaining and whining.

The trio and Rayn all stared in silence.

"But he didn't even-."

"That guy was pretty cute."

They all turned to see Rayn giggling with a small blush. They all sweatdropped.

* * *

"This is so cool!" Horio exclaimed as they all watched Ryoma play against Sadaharu.

Rayn was beside Horio against the fenced wall. She was watching intently.

"It's started without me!"

Rayn was roughly pushed to the side making her fall onto the ground. She landed on her left wrist, making a loud popping/crunching sound. No one else heard it as they watched the game. She was thankful that she didn't draw attention. She stood up and saw that Tomoka was the one that pushed her.

"WAY TO GO RYOMA!"

Rayn glared at her.

"Shut up. You're not supposed to yell during a match. It could make the players lose focus."

Tomoka turned and glared at her. Sakuno then glanced at her.

'This is my chance...' Sakuno thought.

"You yell during matches too, Rayn." She said innocently.

Rayn smirked.

"During street matches where the victory doesn't really mean much."

Sakuno nodded and faced forwards.

"Plus, it's cute when I do it. Right, Horio?" Rayn asked turned to Horio with a cute smile.

Horio blushed and looked towards the match, nodding. Rayn then smirked in Sakuno and Tomoka's direction. She then flinched at the throbbing pain in her left wrist. She subtly held her wrist.

'I don't know how long I can fight back the pain. I hope Ryoma doesn't take long.' She thought while flinching again.

* * *

Soon things started to get tense for everyone. Sadaharu scored another point off Ryoma.

"He can't possibly know where Ryoma's gonna hit it! It's a fluke!" Horio said to Tomoka. They were discussing whether or not Inui knew where Ryoma would hit the ball.

"But it is possible."

They all turn to see a guy with brown hair in a regulars jacket. His eyes were closed.

"Sadaharu does know. He knows where Ryoma will put every shot."

Rayn glanced at the court.

'Ryoma...'

"I don't believe it! Syusuke! This is great, somebody pinch me!"

Rayn rolled her eyes at Tomoka. Rayn lifted her right hand and punched Tomoka in the shoulder. Tomoka stumbled and glared at her.

"What was that for?" Tomoka yelled.

Rayn smirked.

"You said to punch you."

"I said pinch, PINCH!"

Rayn shrugged.

"Oops. You deserved it anyway. Push me out of the way again, and I'll do much worse."

Tomoka glared with tears in her eyes from the punch. Sakuno then leaned over to Tomoka's ear.

"Tomo, since when were you a Syusuke Fan?"

Rayn nodded.

"I wonder that too. You're too damn annoying obsessing over every single guy in Japan. I mean damn."

They looked at Rayn, including Syusuke. Rayn shrugged.

"No offense dude. I can see why you would have raving fans, you're pretty hot, but seriously Tomoka...you're way too out of hand."

Tomoka then got in Rayn face. Behind them, Syusuke bagan to chuckle.

"You're out of hand! You don't go punching girls just because they like someone!"

Rayn scoffed.

"I didn't punch you because you like someone. I punched you because you're annoying." She said calmly.

Tomoka 'humph'ed and looked away. Rayn smirked.

"Out of all the fangirls Ryoma's ever had, you're the first I've actually punched. You should feel special."

Tomoka turned to her with an open mouth. Syusuke laughed.

* * *

After Syusuke explained to everyone about Sadaharu's strategy, he turned to Rayn.

"Seems you don't like that girl." He said as he motioned towards Tomoka, who was cheering loudly.

Rayn shrugged and sighed.

"It's not that I don't like her...she just...I just...Ok, I dont like her..."

He laughed and put a hand on Rayn head.

"I like you, kid."

Rayn smiled.

"My name's Rayn."

Syusuke nodded.

"Nice name."

Rayn scoffed.

"Whatever."

* * *

Rayn smirked as Sadaharu was telling Ryoma how he was going to win.

"He wishes..." She said.

Everyone turned to her.

"What do you mean, Rayn?" Horio asked.

Rayn looked at him.

"You mean you've known him this long and you still don't know?"

Horio blinked.

"Wha.."

Rayn smirked and glanced at Ryoma.

"Ryoma doesn't lose this easily. It's not his style."

They all follow her gaze and look at Ryoma. He had a smirk on his face.

"You still have a long ways to go." He said to Sadaharu.

Rayn smiled softly as she watched Ryoma.

'No matter where you are, Ryoma, I'll always find you and help you. Even if it means suffering through my own pain to make sure you're happy...' Rayn thought as she held her wrist once again.

'You're my best friend, Ryoma. I support you...'

* * *

"If you wanna do a story about Ryoma, you're gonna have to go through me! I'm the President of his official fan club!"

Rayn rolled her eyes at Tomoka. She crossed her arms, being careful of her hurt wrist, and turned towards Tomoka and Shiba.

"Shut up, Tomoka. You're even more annoying today then usual. If Miss Shiba wants to find out about Ryoma and stuff, let her. It's her job. I'm sure Ryoma wouldn't mind."

Tomoka glared at her.

"Butt out!"

Rayn scoffed and turned back to the match.

"I just wanna let tennis fans know what makes him amazing and adorable."

"You just called him adorable! How dare you do that!"

Rayn sighed and turned to Shiba with a smirk.

"Miss Shiba, if you wanna get on Ryo's good side...don't call him adorable."

The girls blinked and looked at her.

"What do you mean, Rayn?" Sakuno asked.

Rayn chuckled.

"He hates it. He might not say anything about it to most people when they call him adorable, but one time I called him adorable and..."

* * *

_**/FLASHBACK\**_

_**Ryoma was trying on a tux that his mother was thinking about buying him. Him and Rayn were going to this Christmas party Rayn's family was invited to. Rayn had to bring a date, so she automatically informed Ryoma that he was going as her date. Ryoma wasn't that thrilled about it, but his mother was ecstatic. **_

_**When Ryoma walked out of the dressing room, his mother and Rayn squealed. Rayn ran over and hugged him tightly. He watched her out of the corner of his eye. **_

_**"What are you squealing about?" **_

_**Rayn grinned.**_

_**"You just look so adorable in that one!" **_

_**Ryoma grew an anger vein and turned sharply. **_

_**"I'm trying on a different one." **_

_**He then stormed back into the dressing room. Rayn and his mother look at each other confused. **_

_**"Ryo~!" **_

_**"Go away!" **_

_**Rayn opened the dressing room door as Ryoma had his shirt off. He glared at her. She smiled and sat beside him.**_

_**"What's wrong, Ryo?" **_

_**He sighed and sat next to her with his arms crossed stubbornly.**_

_**"I'm not adorable.." he mumbled. **_

_**Rayn looked at him.**_

_**"What did you say? I couldn't hear you." **_

_**He growled.**_

_**"I'm not adorable. Men aren't adorable..." He said in anger. **_

_**Rayn grinned. **_

_**"I didn't mean anything bad. You looked really handsome!" **_

_**Ryoma glaced at her.**_

_**"Really?" **_

_**Rayn nodded.**_

_**"If it hurts you that much, I'll never call you adorable ever again. From now on, Ryo's only manly words! Like hot or handsome, right?" **_

_**Ryoma chuckled and put his arm around her shoulder. **_

_**"Thanks, Ray." **_

_**She giggled.**_

_**"That's what best friends do, Ryo. Now put on a shirt, m'kay?" **_

_**She then ran out of the dressing room and Ryoma glanced down. When he noticed he didn't have a shirt on, he blushed. **_

_**/FLASHBACK ENDS\**_

* * *

"You saw Ryoma shirtless!? No fair!" Tomoka cried as she pulled on Rayn's wrist.

It, unfortunately, was her hurt wrist. She flinched and hissed. She pulled away from Tomoka quickly. The girls looked at her confused but soon turned their attention back to the match.

"Wow, Ryoma's amazing!"

When Rayn looked up she noticed that Ryoma was returning every ball Sadaharu hit. She smiled.

'Ryoma...'

* * *

**So what did you think? **

**Any ideas for what Ryoma/Rayn's couple name should be? :P **

**Let me know! **

**Review, please! ^_^ **


	6. He's a Softy

**I wasn't planning on posting another today, but all the reviews made me so happy and I was like "They made me smlie, so hopefully another update today will make them smile." **

**I hope I made you smile ^_^**

**There's quite a bit of fluff. just because I love you! ...and it's cute ^_^**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Prince of Tennis**

* * *

**Reviews:**

**vampireprincessofempire - **I had been wanting Rayn to punch her ever since I started this story but couldn't figure out how to fit in in the plot...I did it though! ^_^Thanks for the couple name ideas!

**Guest -** Glad you love it! ^_^

**Guest -** Rayn is very dedicated. She sucked up the pain so that way she wouldn't take Ryoma's attnetion away from his matches. Sakuno's not really use to being mean, but she's getting there...-_-''

**update everyday - **I'm sure everyone wants to punch them. Rayn does! Haha. Saying that this is spectacular...you don't know how much that means the me. Thank you! I will try to update AT LEAST every other day.

**animebird16 -** If you thought that flashback was adorable, wait until you read this chapter! I wouldn't be an amazzing author if I didn't have amazing readers! Thank you for your compliments, reviews, and views! ^_^

**love it -** Thank you for your ideas! I was actually thinking of using Rayoma...it has a ring to it, doesn't it? ^_^

**Guest -** Don't worry, it may be a while but Ryoma and Rayn will get together eventually! This will have a happy ending! ^_^ If all goes well, maybe even a sequel?

**FallenOkami - **Your review mande me cry, seriously! It was touching! I'm glad people don't categorize Rayn as a 'Mary-Sue'. She's not perfect,she has many flaws that will be told later on in the story. Thank you! ^_^ I hope you like it!

**trulyanimelover06 - **That flashback was very popular with the readers, yay! ^_^ Fuji might have a secret side, hm? ^_~

**All of yoou guys made me so happy! Every review I read, my grin got larger and larger! I love you all! **

* * *

_**Chapter 6: He's a Softy**_

* * *

Ryoma's match against Sadaharu ended with Ryoma winning. When Ryoma walked off the court, the trio ran over to him.

"How do you always do that?"

"I knew you would win from the very start!"

"Oh shut up, Horio. You say that every time...I pretty sure I heard you doubting him a bit ago."

They all turn to see Rayn standing there. She smiled at Ryoma.

"Good game."

Ryoma nodded and stared at her. She blinked.

"What?"

He just shook his head. Rayn handed him a water. He looked at it then started walking towards the vending machine. Rayn grabbed his arm.

"No Ponta."

He blinked.

"Why?"

She sighed.

"You need to stay hydrated. Ponta wont keep you hydrated. Drink water."

Ryoma sighed and took the water.

* * *

Tomoka and Sakuno watched. Tomoka glared at Rayn.

"It's no fair! He listens to everything she says! I don't understand how they can be so close. She's so mean!"

Shiba and Inoue overheard her.

"Actually, she's a very sweet girl." Inoue said.

They all looked at him.

"What do you mean?" Shiba asked.

Inoue smiled.

"Think about it. She doesn't like tennis, but she comes to every one of Ryoma's matches to cheer him on. I could tell just by a glance she finds this sport boring."

Everyone looked over in Rayn direction. She looked at a match in a court in boredom. When Ryoma get her attention she turned back to him. Her eyes were bright and she grinned. Just being with Ryoma made her happy.

"She's not his friend because of his looks or tennis experience. She's his friend because they understand and support each other."

Everyone glanced back at them to see Rayn talking animatedly about something. It didn't seem like Ryoma was listening as he sipped his water. But when Rayn asked him a question he nodded and smiled and added his own input. Rayn giggled and hugged him. He hugged her back with one arm.

Tomoka glared.

"I still don't like how she's all over him all the time. She's not even in the fanclub..."

Shiba grinned.

"Who needs to be in a Ryoma fanclub when you spend your time with Ryoma?"

Tomoka growled and stomped off. Sakuno followed quietly.

* * *

Ryoma won all of his ranking matches, making him a regular.

"Regular?" Sakuno said surprised.

Tomoka ran up to Sakuno.

"This great! We have to go congratulate him!"

She then pulled Sakuno over to Ryoma.

"Um..Ryoma?"

Ryoma looked at them.

"It's cool that you're a-."

All of a sudden, Kaidoh walked over.

"Hey, punk. Move it."

Ryoma and Kaidoh glared at each other as Kaidoh walked by.

"Well that was rude..."

Ryoma and the girls turn to see Rayn standing there glaring at Kaidoh's back as he walked away.

* * *

"Ryoma, I say we go out to celebrate your victory!"

Ryoma blinked at Rayn.

"But-."

"No buts! My treat! We'll go out after you're finished with everything, m'kay?"

Ryoma didn't get to answer as Rayn walked off. He shrugged and headed towards the changing area.

* * *

Rayn was waiting outside the boys changing area. She watched as Ryoma and the trio walked towards her.

"Ryoma, that's great!"

Rayn raised an eyebrow.

"Wha.."

Kachiro noticed her confused face.

"Ryoma has to write down his size for the Seigaku tennis uniform."

Rayn nodded as she stood beside Ryoma. Horio smirked at her.

"So, Rayn. You gonna get some kind of cheerleading uniform that matches?"

Rayn put her finger to her chin thinking.

"No, but I might have to make a new jersey to match the Seigaku colors. Right, Ryoma?"

Ryoma sighed.

"Do you have to? That's embarrassing?"

Rayn giggled.

"Of course I d-."

She was cut off by a sharp pain shooting through her wrist.

'That's right..I forgot about my injury...'

Ryoma stopped and looked at her.

"You okay?"

Rayn nodded.

"Yeah, I was just wondering if I wanted to risk you the embarrassment by making a new jersey." She said innocently while putting a hand behind her head.

Ryoma stared for a minute before walking. She sighed when no one was looking.

* * *

Rayn quickly caught up with Ryoma. Soon Sakuno walked out from behind a wall. Rayn saw her blush and smiled.

"Hey Sakuno." She said nicely.

Sakuno smiled back. She then looked towards Ryoma.

"Ryoma, about the team-."

"Hey, Ryoma!"

Rayn groaned.

"Dammit...not her again..."

Ryoma glanced at Rayn with a confused expression. She rolled her eyes in reply and motioned towards the running girl, known as Tomoka.

"I hate missing anything!"

Sakuno looked surprised to see her.

"Congratulations on making the team, Ryoma!"

Rayn groaned and leaned against the wall behind everyone.

"As President of your fanclub and your #1 Fan, I'm so proud! You too, Sakuno?"

Tomoka then faced Sakuno. Sakuno smiled and nodded.

"Um, Yeah. Ryoma, I think-."

"Oh I know let's go out to celebrate! Ryoma's gonna be a big team regular!"

Rayn grew an anime vein as she listened.

"Tomoka!"

Tomoka stopped and turned towards Rayn. She scoffed and put her hands on her hips.

"What?" She asked harshly.

Rayn pushed off the wall and walked up to her. She glanced from Tomoka to Sakuno and back.

"You're her friend, right?" Rayn asked motioning towards Sakuno.

Tomoka raised an eyebrow.

"Of course! She's my best friend."

Rayn nodded.

"Then why didnt you let her talk?"

Tomoka seemed shocked.

"Wha?"

"As her best friend, you should care about what she has to say. Even if it is to your 'Darling Prince Ryoma', right?"

Tomoka didn't know what to say. Rayn looked at Sakuno.

"You remember that confidence thing I said?"

Sakuno nodded. Rayn crossed her arms.

"Start that by not letting her push you around. Stand up for yourself."

Sakuno nodded hesitantly. Tomoka scoffed again.

"I don't push her around!"

Rayn chuckled.

"Liar."

Tomoka groaned.

"You're so annoying!" She screamed in Rayn's face.

Rayn smirked.

"You're the one that scared Ryo off, not me."

Hearing that, they all looked around. No Ryoma.

"Hey, Ray!"

They all look to see Ryoma standing a good few feet away. Rayn smiled.

"You coming or not? I thought you wanted to celebrate?"

Rayn nodded and turned to Tomoka.

"FYI, Ryoma doesn't like annoying people. See ya!"

She then ran off towards Ryoma. They all looked at each other.

"Wait, Ryoma!" Tomoka yelled as she ran after them. The trio followed soon after.

* * *

Sakuno stood by herself as she watched everyone else run after the couple. She glared in the direction.

"You're really nice Rayn, but Ryoma's mine. I'll find a way to smash you. I'm sorry, but you're in my way." She mumbled as she followed.

* * *

After they had gotten rid of the others, Ryoma and Rayn sat together in a small diner. They had already recieved the food they ordered. As Rayn reached for her drink, Ryoma noticed something purple on her wrist under her shirt.

"Did you get a new bracelet or something?" He asked calmly as he sipped his drink.

Rayn looked at him confused.

"No, why?"

Ryoma was about to take a bite but stopped his chopsticks in mid air, the food fell off the chopstick.

"What's on your wrist?"

Rayn began to get nervous.

"W-what are you talking about?"

Rayn subconsciously pulled her wrist close to her chest and craddled it there. Without warning Ryoma stood up swiftly and grabbed her wrist.

"Ow!" Rayn yelled.

Ryoma gently pulled her sleeve up and glared at her bruised and swollen wrist.

"How did you-."

"I fell on it."

Ryoma gazed at her intensely.

"You're a pretty graceful person, Ray..."

"Well I tripped over a racket..."

"You're observant too, you'd notice a racket lying in front of you..."

"I-."

"Don't lie to me, Ray..."

Rayn looked up and saw Ryoma's eyes shadowed by his hair. He seemed really upset.

"Did one of my fangirls do this?"

Rayn looked away.

"It was on accident, she didn't mean to..."

"Did she apologize?"

"She doesn't know-."

"Why didn't you tell anyone?"

"Ryoma, would you just let me-."

"Which one was it?"

"Ryoma!"

Ryoma stopped and looked up at her.

"I'm not gonna let this slide, Rayn! Someone hurt you!"

The whole diner went silent. Everyone stared at the two teens that caused a ruckus.

"Ryo..."

"Forget the food, you're going to the hospital." Ryoma said as he stood and pulled her up.

Rayn nodded. She was about to grab her bag, but Ryoma grabbed it first. Rayn looked at Ryoma. He seemed worried.

"Calm down, Ryo. Even if it is broken, it'll be okay. It's not like I play an important sport or anything..."

Ryoma sighed and bent down in front of her. She stopped and stared at him with a raised eyebrow.

"Um, Ryoma?"

"Just get on."

"My legs are fine."

"The pain might go to your head."

"I've actually gotten use to the pain by n-."

Rayn quickly covered her mouth. Ryoma stood up and turned to her.

"Use to the-? How long has it been like that?"

Rayn looked down and moved her left foot against the ground, shyly.

"Since...yourmatchwithSadaharu." She mumbled.

Ryoma lifted an eyebrow.

"Slower."

"Since...your match with Sadaharu..." She said slower.

Ryoma glared at her.

"And you JUST now-. C'mon." He grabbed her uninjured wrist and dragged her down the sidewalk.

"Ryoma..."

"You're going to the hospital, no arguements."

Rayn nodded. They walked down the sidewalk, Ryoma dragging Rayn. She looked at the back of his head and smiled softly.

'Even if you don't show it often..you're a big softy Ryoma. I worry about you too...all the time...' She thought as she sped up to keep up with him without tripping.

* * *

The next day at lunch break, Sakuno looked around for Ryoma. She couldn't find him anywhere.

"I hope he's not with...her..." She mumbled as she searched.

* * *

Meanwhile, on the school rooftop, Rayn was leaning against the wall, reading a book with her right hand, since her left was in a cast, while Ryoma's head was in her lap.

"Your fangirls are more annoying here than they were in America."

Ryoma scoffed.

"Then go back to America."

A hurt look crossed Rayn's face. Ryoma didn't see it because his eyes were closed. When he didnt get a reply he opened his eyes and looked up at Rayn. She was looking away from him. He could see tears in her eyes. His eyes widen.

"Rayn..."

She smiled weakly.

"I know you weren't being serious, Ryo..."

"Then why are you-."

"I just got a thought, what if we ever do get into a terrible fight and I do go back to America?"

Ryoma sat up, turned around, and grabbed her face with his hands, making her face him. He smiled at her.

"Then I'll come after you. I can't keep winning if I don't have my #1 Fan, right?"

Rayn giggled.

"Tomoka?"

Ryoma lifted an eyebrow in confusion.

"What?"

Rayn shook her head.

"Nothing."

Ryoma chuckled and kissed her forehead. He then laid back down with his head in her lap. Not even a few minutes later they both fell asleep.

* * *

It was time for afternoon practice and Rayn and Ryoma walked towards the tennis courts. As they got to the entrance Ryoma gazed down at her cast. She giggled and pushed him towards the court.

"I'll be fine. Go practice with your team." She said winking.

He smirked and walked off throwing a wave over his shoulder.

"What are you girls doing here? Watching again?" Horio asked Sakuno and Tomoka.

He looked and saw Rayn standing looking at him. He cleared his throat and blushed.

"You can watch all you want, Rayn." He said with a wink.

Kachiro leaned over to Katsuo.

"He knows she's here to watch Ryoma, not him, right?" He whispered.

Katsuo shrugged.

"We don't watch! We're here to cheer!"

Rayn scoffed.

"Your cheering inspires people to lose, with the hope that you'll leave."

Tomoka glared at her. She then noticed her cast.

"What happened to you? Did someone break your arm for being ugly?"

Rayn sweatdropped.

"I've heard 8 year olds come up with better shit than that..."

Tomoka growled.

"And no, it's actually fractured from where you shoved me and made me fall on my arm."

Tomoka smirked.

"Good, you deserve it."

Rayn sighed.

"Don't let Ryoma hear you say that..."

Tomoka crossed her arms.

"Why not? I'm sure he'll be happy."

Rayn smirked.

"He would be. He'd be happy to know he found who he was out to kill yesterday."

Every looked at her.

"Huh?" Horio asked.

Rayn pointed at her arm.

"Ryoma is very protective of me, so when he saw all the bruising, I thought he was going to go on a killing rampage. He kept trying to get the name of the person who did it, so be glad I didn't say."

Horio looked at Tomoka.

"You..?"

Tomoka glared at Rayn.

"I hate you!" She yelled.

Rayn smirked.

"Every fangirl says it at some point..." She said with a shrug.

* * *

During the practice the player's had to drink some juice that Inui made. Eiji and Ryoma were up first. When Eiji missed a ball, Rayn laughed at his expression.

"Poor guy."

"Ryoma!"

Rayn looked over to see that Ryoma missed the ball. When he took a drink, he automatically took off running to the water fountain. Rayn ran over towards the water fountain to make sure he was alright.

He was drinking some water when she came over.

"You okay, Ryo?"

He looked up at her.

"That ish sho dishgusting.." Ryoma said while letting his tongue hang out of his mouth.

Rayn giggled. She bent down and start going through her bag. She pulled out a box of mints. Ryoma looked at her confused. She put a mint in his mouth. He stood there for a second in shock, then sighed in relief. The minty taste got rid of the taste of the juice.

"Thanks, Ray."

Rayn nodded. As Ryoma started walking back to the court she noticed Eiji leaning over the trash can. She walked over and put her hand on his back, gently stroking his shoulder area. He turned his head to look at her. She smiled gently.

"Hi, are you okay?"

He nodded slowly before putting his head back over the trash can making gagging sounds. Rayn frowned. She held out her hand to him and when he looked, he saw a mint in her hand.

"Here. It helped Ryo. Maybe it'll help you too."

Eiji looked up and saw a sweet smile on her face. He gently took the mint and popped it into his mouth. After a few seconds his eyes widen. He jumped up and hugged her, being careful of her arm.

"Thank you!"

Rayn giggled.

"You're welcome. I'm Rayn."

He grinned.

"I'm Kikumaru Eiji."

Rayn smiled.

"You better get back before Captian Tezuka and Coach Ryuzaki notice you've been gone this long."

A look of realization appeared on his face.

"Oh yeah! Thanks!"

He hugged her one more time before running off to the courts. Rayn watched him run. When he got back to the court she blushed and smiled.

"He's so cute~!"

* * *

Kawamura, Oishi, Momo, and Kaidoh all ran into the fountain area. After they drank some water, Rayn handed them all a mint. Every time they would look at her she would have a sweet smile.

"Thanks!" They all, except Kaidoh, yelled as they ran back onto the court.

Rayn look up at Kaidoh. He stared down at her. She smiled up at him. They had a stare down for a few minutes. Finally, Kaidoh started walking away.

Rayn sighed in relief.

Suddenly, a hand started to pat her head.

"Thanks, Shorty..."

Rayn looked up to see Kaidoh looking away. She grinned.

"You're welcome, Kaidoh!"

* * *

After practice, Ryoma and Rayn headed home. As they were walking down the sidewalk, Rayn grabbed onto Ryoma's sleeve. He stopped and looked at her.

"You okay? Your wrist hurt?"

Rayn shook her head and motioned towards the building beside her with her head. Ryoma looked up at the sign.

"What are you-."

"You need to pick up your uniform today, remember?"

Ryoma's eyes widen in realization.

"Oh yeah, thanks."

They then walked into the store.

"So you're the guy that's wearing the small?" the shop owner asked as he handed it to Ryoma.

Rayn giggled.

"He may be small, sir, but he's fierce on the court."

The man looked at Rayn.

"Are you his girlfriend?"

Ryoma and Rayn both blush.

"N-no, sir. I'm his best friend."

The man nodded. He noticed the cast.

"What happened to your arm?"

Rayn looked down and placed her right hand on the cast.

"I got into a little...accident."

Ryoma glared at the floor. The man nodded.

"Well be careful next time. A pretty little thing like you doesn't need to be getting all roughed up. You're her boyfriend, you should protect her next time."

Ryoma sighed and walked out the door. Rayn looked from the man to the door and back. She finally bowed to the man.

"Thank you, sir."

She then ran out the door.

"Ryo!"

* * *

As Rayn exited the store she saw Ryoma standing there talking to Sakuno.

"So...can I see it on?" Sakuno asked.

Ryoma looked at her.

"Yeah, I'll have it on tomorrow."

Sakuno's smile fell.

"Oh right..I forgot about practice." She said and looked at the ground.

Rayn came over and nudged Ryoma. He looked and her and she motioned towards Sakuno's sad expression. Ryoma looked from Sakuno back to Rayn. He sighed and placed his bags on the ground. Rayn helped him out of his school uniform jacket. He pulled the Seigaku jacket on.

"There. It's just right." He said with a smile.

Sakuno looked up and smiled with a blush.

"Ryoma, congratulations on making the team!" She exclaimed.

Ryoma blinked and glanced at Rayn, then back at Sakuno.

"Um...thanks." He said as he grabbed Rayn's free arm and pulled her along.

"Bye, Sakuno!" She yelled as Ryoma pulled her along.

* * *

Sakuno glared.

"He only showed me because...she was here?"

She scoffed.

"Just wait, Rayn...I wont be shy and nice for long."

* * *

**Was it cute enoug for you? ^_^**

**I hope you liked it! I love you guys! ...I've said that 3 times already -_-''' **

**OH WELL! **

**Review please! ^_^**


	7. Being Ignored

**I'm so sorry for the late update and I know it's short! TT_TT**

**The updates are going to be extremely slow for the next few months or so. I just recently got a job, plus there's some family issues thrown into my daily life. I'm sorry guys...at least it's something right?**

* * *

**Reviews:**

****_**animebird16 - **He's protective of her, but soon (in this chapter) he shows a different, more frustrating, side. I'm not sure what will happen, but it wont be because of Tomoka or Sakuno. Hope you enjoy! ^_^_

_**Guest - **Well at the moment, Rayn and Ryoma don't know about exactly how they feel for each other. They wont know for a while. I don't want to rush anything. Honestly, I never even thought of Eiji's "Nya!"...thank you for bringing that to my attention. ^_^  
_

_**Guest - **Sakuno is very possessive. It's actually starting to annoy me a bit. Maybe I should tone it down some -_-'' I don't think I'll kill them off haha but they WILL get whats coming later on ^_^  
_

**_XxxEiriYumeIchikawaxxX - _**_And the fic loves you too! ^_^ Rayn and Eiji DO have compatible personalities...but are they TOO compatible? Who knows...Maybe I do. ^_^_

**_trulyanimelover06 - _**_Thank you! I honestly feel that if you're close friends with Ryoma, why would you feel the need to join his fanclub? Spending time with Ryoma, or going to club activities? Not a hard choice, no? Kaidoh seems like the guy that holds a tough exterior, but when it comes to innocent girls he could be sweet and maybe shy. ^_^_

**_yuki0123 - _**_I'm sorry I almost made you cry! TT_TT That situation was actually inspired by a dream I had about my best guy friend and I. Let's just say he decided to back talk someone, and I took the blame and almost lost an arm -_-'' I actually wanted Rayn to punch her in the face but I thought about it and it would have been too soon..._

_Rayn: I wanted to punch her! She's really freakin' annoying!_

_Down girl -_-''_

_**FallenOkami -** Tell Fallen I'm terribly sorry! Thank you! I always felt sad they had to endure that juice. And I don't plan on everyone liking her. Some of them might even find her quite annoying. She's a little too peppy and cheery for some. (Guess who!? Haha) And you are not mean for pointing that out. I'm actually glad you did. Now I know what people expect and want ^_^ Thank you again! _

_**Lainella -** I'm extremely glad that you enjoyed it! That is exactly why! She's American, so to her it's weird to refer to others by their last name. I tried that once with my friends, and it was too weird for me..._

**_vampireprincessofempire - _**_She was always too innocent and it annoyed me...now her secret evilness annoys me...I don't know what to do TT_TT Thank you!_

**_Ginga no Yousei - _**_Rayn: Hell yeah! You're my new best friend! _

_LKN (Me): Rayn, you need to calm down..._

_Rayn: Bitch, my name's Ray-Ray!_

**_lollipops - _**_I'm sorry it took so long! TT_TT_

**_Labryinth013 - _**_Thank you! I shall, but slowly. ^_^_

**_love it -_**_ Thank you, dear! ^_^_

**_FujikoAiaka72 -_**_ Here's an update! Sorry it took so long! TT_TT_

**_Lazy2LogIn -_******_Sorry it took so long to update! TT_TT Rayn appreciates the compliment ^_^_

_**sweetdreams705 -** Thank you! I wanted it to be different. I didn't want something someone has already written. ^_^_

_**Nightmare's Death -** The matching T-Shirts? Mayyybe... ;)_

_**jmllei -** I never did either. She's too...shy and innocent. _

_**Guest -** I'm sorry! My slow updating probably made it ugly! TT_TT Thank you! I appreciate the compliments and comments! ^_^_

_**invisible-gurl - **Thank you! Sakuno can be a bitch, but so can Rayn when she's pushed enough. ;)  
_

**_i love - _**_Your review made me smile! ^_^ Thank you so much! I'm sorry I left you waiting for so long! TT_TT_

_**GhostGirl -** Thank you! Rayn appreciates the comment as well! ^_^_

_**Soul Eater Evans -** Rayn appreciates the compliment, although she disagrees with the Soul Eater impression. (Rayn: I'm cooler, dammit!) Since I'm updating before the 14th, do I get that cookie? ^_^_

* * *

_Disclaimer: I do not own Prince of Tennis. I only own Rayn. If I DID own PoT, I wouldn't feel the need to write a fanfiction._

* * *

_**Chapter 7 : Being Ignored**_

* * *

It was morning and Rayn was taking a shower. She was singing while she was applying the soap to her body. She then heard someone laugh. She stopped and saw a silhouette through the shower curtain.

"Daddy Nanjirou if that's you then I swear I'll-."

"Calm down, Ray."

Rayn pulled back the shower curtain far enough to see Ryoma standing with his arms crossed. He smirked at her as he eyed her body through the shower curtain. Rayn pulled the curtain closer to her and glared at Ryoma while blushing.

"Stop looking!"

Ryoma shook his head while smirking. He uncrossed his arms and walked over to the toilet and unzipped his pants. Rayn gasped and looked away.

"Ryo, w-what are you doing?" She asked nervously.

"I have to pee."

Rayn rolled her eyes and pulled the curtain closed and finished her shower. She felt awkward as she heard Ryoma using the bathroom. She heard him zipping his pants.

"I don't know why you got so frantic anyway. It's not like you have much worth looking at."

Rayn poked her head out of the shower and glared at him.

"What did you-?"

Ryoma quickly flushed the toilet and walked out. Rayn screamed as she felt the cold water hit her back.

"RYOMA!"

* * *

Rayn walked out of her room to see Ryoma doing the same. They were both dressed for school. Rayn, remembering the incident in the bathroom, looked away with a blush. Ryoma shook his head while smirking. Ryoma then started walking towards the kitchen, Rayn followed shortly after. Soon they both made it to the kitchen and sat at the table for breakfast.

"Ryoma, are you doing okay with the time?"

Rayn looked at Ryoma after she heard his mom.

"Mom, we're the number one seat so we don't have to be there for another hour."

Ryoma then sat down.

"And Momo's coming over to pick me up."

Rayn glanced at Ryoma.

"Pick you...up?" She mumbled to herself.

Ryoma didn't hear her as he stared at the food.

"I see we're not having Japanese food again..." He said slightly sarcastically.

Usually Rayn would also have a sarcastic remark, or would at least laugh at Ryoma's, but she was too busy thinking of what Ryoma said.

_**'Momo's picking us up?' **_She thought.

* * *

Rayn hadn't touched her food, and she also stayed silent during breakfast. Nanjirou noticed she wasn't acting like herself.

"Hey, Echizen, I'm here!"

After hearing Momo's yell, Ryoma grabbed his things and walked out. Seeing that, Rayn also grabbed her things. She quickly ran over to kiss Nanjioru on the cheek, as well as hug the other females.

"See ya!" She yelled.

She got outside and looked around. Not seeing anyone, she looked down the strreet, and say Momo's bike going farther smile fell. She dropped her bag onto the ground and stared after them.

"...what about me?" She asked softly.

She lowered her eyes to the ground.

* * *

Oishi got on the bus and looked around. He spotted Tezuka and sat near him.

"Time for the big show, eh Tezuka?"

Getting no reply, Oishi turned to the front with a smile. He soon heard a small sniffling sound. Tezuka too heard the sound. They both turned their attention to a girl sitting in a seat in front of them. She was leaning against the window while looking outside. Obvious tears escaping her eyes. Oishi looked at Tezuka.

"Is that...?"

Tezuka nodded with a stern look on his face. Oishi looked back at the girl. He, along with everyone else, was use to seeing a smile light up her face.

"What happened, Rayn...?"

* * *

"I'll tell you what's fascinating to me! Watching Ryoma play and win! He's just so cute!" Shiba exclaimed while squirming.

Inoue turned to her.

"Stop your sniveling and-..." He stopped and stared pass Shiba.

Shiba, becoming confused, turned to see what he was staring at. Not far behind them, they saw Rayn sitting on a bench. She had her head facing the ground. Inoue glared at the air.

"Something's wrong..."

Shiba turned to him.

"How do you know?"

Inoue looked at her.

"She's alone when she's usually with Ryoma. Also," He looked back in Rayn's direction. "It's obvious that she's upset about something. That girl is almost always smiling..."

Shiba and Inoue both stare. Something wasn't right.

* * *

Sakuno was walking around the courts when she noticed Rayn sitting on a bench. She quietly sat beside her.

"Rayn, are you alright?" She asked softly.

Rayn looked up at Sakuno. Even though she had tears down her cheeks, she smiled.

"I'm fine. Thanks for asking."

Sakuno watched the girl as she looked back down.

"Rayn, what happened?"

Rayn sighed. She began to fidget with her hands.

"Ryoma left without me this morning."

Sakuno stared at Rayn, shocked. Rayn chuckled bitterly.

"I know I should really immature and selfish, but...he's never left without me before. If he does, he usually tells me first. He left me standing in the middle of the street looking for him like an idiot."

Sakuno smiled softly. She tenderly placed her hand on Rayn's shoulder.

"He's probably just happy he has male friends now. I'm sorry to say, but you can't keep Ryoma forever. It's obvious you two will grow apart someday."

Rayn stared at her lap. She sat frozen on the bench. Sakuno stood up and walked away.

**'This should damage their relationship some...' **Sakuno thought as she walked away.

* * *

Rayn looked up as she watched the Seigaku Regulars walk by. She smiled when she saw Ryoma. She waved but he walked right by her. She lowered her hand slowly.

**'Did he not see me, or is he blatantly ignoring me?'**

She looked down at her hands.

"Are you...really growing apart?" She mumbled.

She remembered that morning in the bathroom. Ryoma said she wasn't worth looking at. That was harsh, even for him. Then he leaves without her, and now he ignores her.

**'Am I...no longer needed by you, Ryoma?' **Rayn thought.

A few new tears brimmed in her eyes.

* * *

"Hey Eiji..."

Eiji handed Oishi a towel as he handed him a water bottle.

"Thanks."

The trio watched.

"Wow, they're so in sync!"

They then looked over to Ryoma and Momo.

"Hey Echizen. can you get me that?"

"What?"

"The towel you're sitting on, what else?"

The trio sweat dropped.

"They're not in sync at all."

When they turned their gazes back to Eiji and Oishi, they were looking intently at something. They then stood up and walked towards a bench on the outside. The trio watched as they approached what seemed to be an upset Rayn. Oishi sat beside her and Eiji got on his knees in front of her.

"Are you alright, Rayn?"

Rayn gave a sigh of frustration.

"Why is everyone asking me that fucking question!?"

Both regulars were taken by surprise.

"Can't I come here to watch Ryoma like usual? Is something wrong with that?"

Eiji placed his hand on her cheek and used his thumb to wipe some of her tears.

"It would be usual, if you weren't crying, Ray."

Rayn looked at Eiji.

"I'm fine, Kiku. I just-."

"Have something in your eye? That's the oldest one in the book."

Rayn rubbed her eyes. Momo watched on in curiosity. He then turned to Ryoma.

"Hey Echizen, did you know that Rayn's upset?"

Ryoma shrugged and tightened his shoe laces.

"She's probably being over dramatic again."

Momo didn't reply. He just continued to watch Rayn get comforted by people other than the usual, Ryoma.

* * *

**Again, I'm sorry for the late update and the short chapter. I hope you can forgive me. TT_TT**

**Love you all! **

**Let me know what you think! **


End file.
